20: Somnium Insidiae
by cali-chan
Summary: Cuando uno lo tiene todo, no desea tener nada mas. Pero hay veces que nuestro subconsciente afirma lo contrario... cap. 7 añadido 18.07.07! ALERTA: SPOILERS DE HBP!
1. SI1

Somnium Insidiae  
por cali-chan.  
  
#1  
  
No podia verla, pero sabia que estaba detras de el, porque sintio como sus brazos lo apretaban alrededor de la cintura y como su cara se escondia en su espalda. Estaba asustada. Tratando de calmarla, miro hacia atras y le murmuro algo. Ella asintio. Aun se veia algo alterada, pero respiro profundo y nuevamente se asio de el. Al fin, el se aferro fuerte y alzaron vuelo, con movimientos agitados...  
  
"Harry? Harry, despierta..."  
  
El muchacho abrio los ojos, enfocandose en sus alrededores. Con algo de alivio, recordo todo lo que habia pasado esa noche. Se habia quedado dormido sobre la hierba, y habia tenido otra vez ese sueño. Respirando el aire puro, se forzo a separar el mundo real de el de los sueños. Sobre todo porque ese cuerpo tibio que estaba recostado contra el suyo se sentia muy real.  
  
Miro hacia un lado y encontro su mirada frente a frente con ese rostro que el tanto adoraba. Sonriendo murmuro: "Hey...", y mientras le acomodaba detras de la oreja algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello, pregunto: "Llevas despierta mucho tiempo?"  
  
Ella no le contesto inmediatamente, sino que le dio un ligero beso en los labios primero, y despues, apoyando sus codos en la hierba, continuo mirandolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. "No mucho. Estaba muy comoda. Yo diria que es usted una muy buena almohada, señor Potter," concluyo.  
  
Harry puso sus brazos detras de su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. "Esta en el contrato, señorita." Al ver el cielo, noto que estaba mas oscuro que de costumbre. "Parece tarde... que hora es?"  
  
La chica inmediatamente se fijo en su reloj de muñeca. "Oh, son mas de las once! Tenemos que regresar..."  
  
Harry puso cara triste. "Awww, no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?"  
  
Ella rio divertida, pero aun parecia algo preocupada. "En serio, Harry, ya es muy tarde..."  
  
Entonces el se puso de pie, estirando sus dormidos musculos, y le tendio la mano. "Tienes razon," replico, ayudandola a levantarse. "No quiero meter en problemas al Premio Anual..."  
  
"Absolutamente de acuerdo," le respondio ella, sonrojandose cuando el beso su mano.  
  
Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry penso en lo maravillosa que era su vida. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que por la tarde tendria novia, no se lo habria creido. Y mucho menos que dicha novia seria la chica mas guapa y mas inteligente de la escuela. Alguien alla arriba debia apreciarlo mucho para darle una suerte tan buena.  
  
Personalmente, el no tenia ni idea de que era tan atractivo como para que una chica tan especial como ella se interesara en el. No era tan alto, ni fuerte, ni inteligente... ni siquiera era muy bueno con el sexo opuesto. Despues de todo, fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa en primer lugar. Claro, estaba todo el asunto del "Niño que vivio", pero el estaba completamente seguro de que ella no estaba con el por eso. Tampoco por su talento en el quidditch, mucho menos por el hecho de que fuera capitan de su equipo. En verdad, Harry no veia que tenia de interesante.  
  
Pero aun asi, se sentia como el rey del mundo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios privados de los Premios Anuales, ella se despidio con un beso y le recordo que se verian al dia siguiente, en el desayuno. Cuando al fin entro, y la estatua volvio a colocarse en posicion tras ella, Harry sabia que estaba ahi parado con la sonrisa mas tonta del mundo en sus labios. De todas formas, no podia evitarlo. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, rogandole al cielo para no encontrarse a Filch o a la señora Norris en el camino. Por que, oh, por que no se le habia ocurrido traer su capa de invisibilidad?  
  
Sin embargo, se encontro a alguien totalmente diferente.  
  
"Esta rompiendo el toque de queda, señor Potter."  
  
Harry se detuvo como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. De todas las personas que podian pillarlo, tenia que ser su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Bien podia haber sido Snape! Por lo menos con el sabria que esperar. "Lo se, señor."  
  
El profesor lo rodeo, serio, con ojo critico. Harry sintio como si, en vez de estar en una Escuela de Magia, estuviera en una Academia Militar. "Veamos," comenzo el profesor, "para ser justo, creo que deberia preguntarle el motivo que tuvo para romper esta regla, antes de restarle puntos a Gryffindor."  
  
Harry trago en seco. No iba a delatar a su novia en su primer dia de relacion, pero no podia mentir. Solo iba a tratar de no causar mucho daño. "Estaba en los jadines con mi... novia." El profesor alzo una ceja, pero lo dejo proseguir. "Nos quedamos dormidos afuera... no nos dimos cuenta que era tan tarde. Fue mi culpa, ella queria regresar..."  
  
"Muy bien, Potter," lo interrumpio el profesor. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora vuelve a tu Sala Comun."  
  
Harry asintio con la cabeza y prosiguio en el mismo rumbo que originalmente pensaba tomar.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Otra vez se detuvo. La voz era la misma, pero el tono era diferente. Se volteo nuevamente para ver a aquel hombre parado en el medio del pasillo.  
  
"Esperaba que este momento llegara uno de estos dias..." continuo el, ojos azules brillando detras de los espejos de sus lentes. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo."  
  
Harry sonrio. La linea que dividia lo familiar de lo profesional raramente se torcia en dias de semana, mucho menos a estas horas de la noche. "Gracias, papa."  
  
James Potter tambien sonrio, aquel gesto tan similar al de su propio hijo. "Es una buena chica, espero," arrojo, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos de su tunica.  
  
"Desde luego," le respondio el muchacho. "Cho es una chica maravillosa."  
  
Y con eso, ambos hombres tomaron sus respectivos caminos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Harry entro a la Sala Comun, listo para subir a la habitacion y arrojarse a su cama, se sorprendio mucho de que alguien todavia estuviera despierto.  
  
"DONDE estabas metido?"  
  
Harry rodo los ojos y decidio ignorarla, haciendo una rapida retirada hacia la escalera de la derecha, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque ella, rauda y veloz, se prendio de su brazo izquierdo y lo amenazo con no soltarlo hasta que le diera una explicacion.  
  
El no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse en el primer escalon. Por encima de su hombro la miro, irritado.  
  
"Gwynn, eres una peste, sabes?"  
  
La niña lo solto como si le quemara. Con sus brazos cruzados y expresion de enojo, le hizo una mueca para dejarle ver que no le gustaba para nada ese comentario. Harry rio. En esa posicion, con su cabello color rojo sangre liso y despeinado, su camison celeste y sus ojos azules y brillantes, se veia mas tierna que un cachorrito. El muchacho sabia que no podia resistirse.  
  
"Esta bien... que pasa?"  
  
La niña dejo caer los hombros como si la rabia se le hubiera escapado de un soplido. "Mama noto que no estabas en la cena... me envio a buscarte desde esa hora! Me pase toda la noche dando vueltas por el castillo. Incluso me perdi! Donde estabas, eh?"  
  
Harry viro la boca. Nunca se habia imaginado que cuando su hermanita entrara a Hogwarts, su madre tendria la perfecta espia para enterarse de todo lo que ocurria en su vida. Y Gwynn, encantada, desde luego!  
  
Suspiro. "No tienes amigos con quienes estar, como la gente normal?" le pregunto, y la niña volvio a mirarlo con esas miradas que matan. Eso no lo detuvo, de todas formas. "No tengo que decirtelo. Ya papa me encontro, y me resto diez puntos. Por que deberias de enterarte tu?"  
  
"Harryyyyyyyyy..." murmuro, abrazandolo por la cintura (porque no alcanzaba a su cuello) con un puchero. "Diiiiiimeeeeeeee..."  
  
El hermano mayor se pregunto a si mismo si alguna vez habia tenido tanta energia. Como podia estar tan activa, si ya pasaba la medianoche? Soltando las pequeñas manos de su mediocuerpo, continuo molestandola. "Escucha, Roja, no te voy a contar. Y bueno, de todas formas no entenderias. Eres solo una pequeña niña, no puedes saber de esas cosas."  
  
En menos de dos segundos, la niña estaba a metro y medio de distancia de el, con las manos en la cintura y la boca abierta, ofendida. "Pero como te atreves?!" exclamo, y no se habria parecido mas a Lily Potter si lo hubiera querido. "No soy una niña pequeña! Para tu informacion, la Profesora McGonagall me dijo esta mañana que soy una chica muy madura para mi edad."  
  
Harry rio aun mas. "Esta bien, esta bien, te cuento. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir a mama."  
  
Gwynn se mordio el labio inferior. "Bueno, podria prometerte eso, pero... ya sabes como es mama. Siempre se entera." Nego con la cabeza con expresion de tragedia como si estuviera anunciandole a su hermano que se iba a morir mañana.  
  
"Lo se. Se lo dire yo mismo, pero aun no." Y ni bien habia el terminado de decir esa frase, ya estaba Gwynn aplicandole los ojos de cachorrito otra vez.  
  
"Y?"  
  
Harry tenia que admitir que esos ojos eran poderosos. Resignandose, dejo escapar su secretito: "Estaba con Cho."  
  
Nuevamente la niña abrio la boca, pero esta vez en sorpresa. La sorpresa paso rapidamente a alegria, y la exhuberante muchachita no pudo evitar saltar por toda la Sala Comun cantando: "Tengo hermana nueva, tengo hermana nueva!" Harry la perseguia por toda la estancia, tratando de hacerla callar, al mismo tiempo pensando que no sabia que habia hecho para tener una hermana tan divertida... aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cerca de la una y media de la mañana, Harry al fin entro a su habitacion. Notando que sus compañeros habian dejado la luz encendida, paso su mirada por todo el cuarto.  
  
Siempre le habia gustado esa habitacion. Tenia un ambiente mucho mas agradable que el de su cuarto en Godric's Hollow. Era mas como estar en casa. Pequeños detalles por aqui y por alla... la hacian... mas real, tal vez.  
  
La primera cama a su izquierda era la de Dean Thomas. Estaba cubierta de cuadernos y pergaminos para dibujar, posters del Manchester United, y su placa de Prefecto colocada en su mesa de noche. Dean, como todas las noches, estaba dormido en su cama, sobre su espalda y con los brazos estirados a los lados de su cuerpo. Los muchachos siempre lo molestaban por eso, diciendole que parecia mas que estaba acostado en un ataud que en una cama, pero Dean no podia evitarlo en verdad.  
  
El area de Seamus Finnigan era notoria entre las otras por el color verde que la recubria. Seamus tenia una gran bandera Irlandesa colgada de los postes de su cama, ademas de el vaso con treboles que tenia en su mesa de noche. Seamus dormia en posiciones extrañas normalmente, y esa noche estaba boca abajo, con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Pensandolo bien, quiza no era tan extraño. Al menos la almohada amortiguaba los ronquidos.  
  
La cama de Neville Longbottom, al fondo, cerca de la ventana, era la mas normal de todas. Las cubiertas eran las "standard" de Hogwarts. Sobre su mesa de noche tenia una foto de su abuela, y una de sus padres en el dia de su boda. Neville estaba comodamente dormido sobre su costado derecho, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro sosteniendo el cobertor.  
  
Despues, volviendo hacia el, estaba su propia cama. Nada fuera de lo normal, uno que otro poster de algun equipo de quidditch (el equipo nacional estaba muy bien este año, mucha gente decia que tenia posibilidades de ganar el Mundial al año siguiente), "Quidditch a traves de los años" tirado en el piso junto a su tunica roja de quidditch. Si, estaba algo desordenado, pero a Harry no le alcanzaba el espacio, y tenia que leer todos esos libros... era el capitan, y tenia que guiar su equipo a la victoria.  
  
La ultima cama, ya justo a su derecha, era la de Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry desde su primer dia en Hogwarts. La cama era incluso mas llamativa que la de Seamus, con sus cobertores anaranjados y sus banderas anaranjadas y sus posters anaranjados... Ron era fan de los Chudley Cannons, y eso se hacia bastante obvio al mirar sus cosas. Le habria dicho alguien alguna vez que ese color no combinaba para nada con su cabello? Harry mitad se esperaba encontrarse a Ron cayendose de su cama, como todas las noches, pero en vez de eso lo encontro sentado en ella, mirandolo fijamente con ojos azules curiosos.  
  
"Y?"  
  
Harry suspiro y se apresuro a recostarse en su cama. "Que, acaso es una orden que todos tienen que interrogarme hoy?"  
  
Ron sonrio. "Que paso? Problemas con los profesores?"  
  
"Ya quisiera yo," le respondio Harry, recordando que debia bajar el volumen de su voz para no despertar a los demas. "Despues de dejar a Cho en su cuarto, me encontre a papa."  
  
"Uy," interjecto el pelirrojo, frunciendo su nariz como acompañando el 'dolor' de su amigo. "Te castigo?"  
  
"Nah, me quito diez puntos pero me dejo ir," explico el. "Y cuando entre a la Sala Comun, ahi estaba Gwynn."  
  
"Ugh, ni me digas," se quejo Ron. "Esa niña no es normal. Que, no duerme?"  
  
Fue el turno de Harry para reirse. "Tienes razon. Yo nunca le llamaria normal a una niña que esta enamorada de ti, Ron."  
  
Ron le arrojo una almohada anaranjada en la cabeza. "No me recuerdes eso!" exclamo, entre dientes.  
  
"Esta bien, no lo mencionare mas..." acepto Harry. "Me pregunto si mama me dira algo mañana?"  
  
"Es lo mas probable," replico su amigo, recostandose en su cama. "Sabes como es ella."  
  
"Me da un poco de miedo que no le guste Cho," confeso el muchacho. "Ya sabes como es con Gwynn y conmigo... se que no lo hace con mala intencion, pero no quiero que se ponga celosa o algo."  
  
"Ah," Ron cerro sus ojos, acomodandose su almohada en el cuello. "Bien, no lo puedes evitar. Consecuencias de tener a tu madre en Hogwarts, no? Gracias a Dios que la mia esta BIEN lejos... si estuviera aqui, ya me veria casado con tu hermana o algo asi!"  
  
Ahora Harry le arrojo la almohada anaranjada de vuelta. "Ni se te ocurra, Weasley!"  
  
"Nah, no te preocupes... Asi que, dime, Potter. Tienes novia. Como te sientes?"  
  
Harry suspiro y Ron rodo sus ojos, murmurando algo sobre idiotas babosos y novelas de romance. "Estoy muy feliz, Ron," le respondio el. "No sabes lo que se siente. Es que Cho es... tan maravillosa... No lo se. Es casi... perfecta."  
  
Ron rio. "Si, se te nota en la cara, hermano. Y bien, cuida bien a tu chica perfecta, porque, quien sabe? Uno de estos dias te la puedo quitar..." agrego, sugestivamente.  
  
"Claro, Weasley," replico el. "En tus sueños!"  
  
Iban a continuar con la discucion, cuando los interrumpio Neville. "Harry, Ron, pueden por favor dormirse ya?" pregunto, con voz soñolienta, aun acostado.  
  
Ambos muchachos rodaron sus ojos, pero, murmurando sus respectivos "buenas noches", se recostaron, dejando al resto de la habitacion dormir en paz.  
  
Harry permanecio despierto un rato, pensando en Cho y en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia. Era verdad lo que le habia dicho a Ron: se sentia muy feliz, quiza mas que nunca. Sabia que tenia mucha suerte porque una chica tan hermosa como Cho se habia fijado en el, ella no solo era bonita en esa forma simple, sino que era la chica mas inteligente (bueno, por algo era Premio Anual) y comprensiva que Harry habia conocido nunca. Y bueno, quiza no era exactamente la chica perfecta, pero estaba muy cerca.  
  
Con ese ultimo pensamiento, se durmio.  
  
Y alli estaba ella otra vez. El sostenia su escoba y se preparaba para volar, y ella, su cabello ondulado flotando detras de sus hombros, y sus ojos marron brillando con un rayo de determinacion, se interpuso entre el y su objetivo. Estaba diciendo algo, pero el no estaba enfocado mas que en su rostro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---

  
  
Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Hola a todos! Aqui estoy, con nuevo fic. Espero que este no me quede tan largo, aunque creo que realmente no se en lo que me estoy metiendo...  
  
Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias a Carlos Rodriguez, de cuyo fic "Reality" (es un fanfic de Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures) tome la idea para este fic. Gracias por darme permiso para usarla, Carlos! Espero poder hacer algo bueno con ella.  
  
Se que la mayoria de mis lectores usuales tienen ganas de estrangularme ahorita mismo. Que puedo decir? Mwahaha, sufran! ^_________^ Bueno, tengo que ser una niña buena. Sigan leyendo, no es tan malo como ustedes creen. En verdad.  
  
Y por ultimo, queria pedir disculpas por el de seguro PESIMO latin de el titulo. Estoy segura de que dice algo rarisimo. Es mi primer intento con la gramatica latina-- perdon si hay algun error gravisimo ^^;;;;  
  
Ya publique HP y el Orbe de Imago #8! Por favor vayan a leerlo y dejenme reviews, que estoy necesitada de ellos ;_;  
  
Como siempre, para actualizaciones y snippets, vayan a mi ficlog: (la direccion esta en mi pagina de autor. ff.net aparentemente le tiene tirria, porque no me deja ponerla aqui ¬_¬), y por favor visiten mi sitio especial para mis escritos, ame inspiree: kyoudai.net/ame  
  
Gracias a todos por leer, y espero que les haya gustado la primera parte. Pronto vendra algo mas de accion! -cali-chan.  



	2. SI2

Somnium Insidiae  
por cali-chan.  
  
#2  
  
Le dirigio una sola mirada. Ella, tan nerviosa, tan preocupada, no sabia ni que decirle... pero cuando el dirigio sus ojos verdes brillantes hacia su rostro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovida. Alli estaba frente a ella el, que llevaba el destino del mundo sobre sus hombros, mirándola con tal expresión, que parecia un niño pequeño que estaba perdido buscando a su mama. Sobrecogida, tiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho...  
  
Entonces sintio los rayos de sol sobre sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Instintivamente se volteo hacia su otro costado, intentando evadir al necio grupo de fotones que amenazaba con despertarla de su placido sueño. Sin embargo, no pudo evadir la mano que le arrebato el cobertor de encima.  
  
"Jovencita, si no te despiertas ya, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela."  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos de mala gana, y se fijo en que, al pie de su cama, estaba sentado su padre, mirandola con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿No puedo dormir cinco minutos mas? ¿Ni por ser hoy?"  
  
El señor Granger nego con su cabeza rotundamente. "Ya se pasaron quince minutos de tu hora usual para levantarse. ¿Y quieres dormir MAS?"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, ya me levanto..." cedio ella al fin.  
  
Mientras ella se ponía de pie, su papa continuo hablando. "No tendrias tanto sueño si no hubieras estado fuera hasta tarde ayer con EL VECINITO... Ese muchacho definitivamente te esta corrompiendo, Hermione."  
  
Ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a comentarios de ese tipo, rodo sus ojos. No era que su padre pensara que "el vecinito", como le decia, era un mal chico, pero era un padre, al fin y al cabo. "A el tambien le caes bien, papa..." le devolvio, al tiempo que su padre abria los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo.  
  
El hombre beso con ternura a su hija en la frente. "Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña."  
  
"Gracias, papa," le contesto ella con una sonrisa. Y, soltandose de su abrazo, busco sus necesidades personales, y se dirigio con su toalla y sus cosas a darse un baño.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Apenas le dio tiempo para recoger su mochila en su cuarto, cuando tuvo que correr por las escaleras para desayunar. Ya se le hacia muy tarde, y no podia perder mas tiempo.  
  
Se encontro con su mama en la cocina, que le preparaba unos huevos fritos con tostadas para el desayuno. La mujer la recibio con una sonrisa destellante. "¿Como amanece la chica del cumpleaños?"  
  
Hermione le devolvio la sonrisa y dejo caer su maleta en el suelo (con un "THUD!", de lo pesada que estaba). "Hambrienta, mama." Casi sin dejar que su madre sirviera los huevos en un plato, los coloco rapidamente dentro de las tostadas y empezo a comerselo como un emparedado.  
  
"¡Hermione Granger, modales!" exclamo su madre al verla.   
  
Hermione no le respondio mas que tomando el vaso de jugo que su madre habia dejado en la mesa para beber un buen trago. "¡Lo siento, mami, pero voy muy tarde! ¡No puedo perder mi record de puntualidad!" Y recogiendo del piso su maleta (con algo de esfuerzo), le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salio disparada hacia la puerta principal.  
  
Se encontro con su padre al pasar, quien venia bajando las escaleras. "¿Hija, no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?" le ofrecio. Pero Hermione, en su apuro, simplemente nego con la cabeza.  
  
"No es necesario, papa. Me voy con Dylan!"  
  
Cerrando la puerta tras de si, no pudo ver a su padre rodar sus ojos, ni a su madre reir divertida.  
  
Miro bien a los dos lados de la calle, por si acaso algun automovil se acercaba. Al asegurarse de que aquello era negativo, cruzo la calle, mochila al hombro, lo mas rapido que pudo sin tropezarse. Llego a la casa que estaba frente a la suya, una casa muy sencilla pero muy acogedora, de dos pisos, y toco el timbre.  
  
Un par de segundos despues, abrio la puerta un jovencito. Era muy alto, delgado, y rubio. De tez blanca, pero no palido, sino mas bien de tono cremoso. Tenia los ojos azules y grandes, con una nube de pecas sobre su nariz que realzaban el color marino y brillante. El chico, al ver que era ella la que estaba a la puerta, sonrio brillantemente y le dirigio una mirada calida. "Hey," dijo, acercandose a ella para darle un pequeño beso. Hermione pudo jurar que se habia sonrojado. No la dejo responder nada, sino que continuo hablando. "Solo dame un minuto, tengo que despertar a mi abuela, y vuelvo contigo, ¿si?" Y dicho esto, entro corriendo a la casa. Ella Pudo escuchar el ruido de sus pasos al subir la escalera.  
  
Hermione se recosto contra el dintel de la puerta mientras lo esperaba. Se pregunto como podia estar tan activo a esas horas de la mañana, cuando ambos se habian acostado apenas unas cuantas horas antes. Dylan estaba teniendo problemas en quimica (bueno, eso ocurria la mayor parte del tiempo... era su peor materia), y Hermione se ofrecio para explicarle el ultimo tema, de forma que entendiera un poco mejor. El unico problema fue que la madrugada los alcanzo antes de terminar. El señor Granger no habia estado muy contento, pero que iba a hacer Hermione? Dylan juraba por cielo y tierra que a Hermione era la unica a la que le entendia, y bueno... ella no podia rehusarse.  
  
Y es que Dylan era una persona tan maravillosa que era dificil negarle algo. Sobre todo porque rara vez lo pedia. Era de ese tipo de personas que preferian embarcarse solos con los problemas, para no molestar a nadie. En todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo, Hermione no se cansaba de repetirle que si necesitaba algo, no dudara en pedir su ayuda. No habia conseguido convencerlo del todo, pero al menos en lo que respecta a materia academica estaba mejorando esa actitud.  
  
Se habian conocido en el ultimo año de primaria. El equipo de futbol soccer de su escuela habia pasado a la ronda regional, y todo el barrio hablaba de eso. Dylan, siendo el mayor goleador del equipo, era la comidilla del pueblo, desde luego. Y Hermione, en parte por su naturaleza curiosa, y en parte por admiracion, ya que el chico era inmensamente popular, trato de saber todo lo posible sobre el. Un dia, apenas saliendo de la casa, se tropezo con el (libros volando por todos lados), y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Dylan era, de hecho, el niño que se habia mudado el verano anterior a la casa de la Sra. Milliken, que vivia frente a ella. Y, movida por las ganas de saber, como siempre, comenzo a parlotear y parlotear sobre si era verdad que sus padres habian muerto, y que por eso se habia mudado alli, tal como decian los rumores en la escuela.  
  
Obviamente el muchacho no habia estado muy contento. Su expresion, hasta ese momento alegre, se retrajo inmediatamente, y levantando el ultimo libro del piso, siguio su camino callado, dejando a Hermione atras por bastante distancia. Ella, algo sentida, no se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido hasta mas tarde. Al dia siguiente se desperto temprano para pasar por casa de Dylan antes de ir a la escuela, para disculparse por su actitud y sobre todo por su falta de tacto. El no le guardo rencor alguno, y desde ese dia en adelante fueron los mejores amigos.  
  
Resulto que si era cierto que los padres de Dylan habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico. El pariente consanguineo mas cercano era su abuela, y por eso se había ido a vivir con ella. En un principio todo habia estado bien, pero mas adelante su abuela enfermo, y ahora el tenia que encargarse de la casa, y trabajar para sustentarlos a ambos. Era dificil, pero el trataba de no quejarse.  
  
En esas primeras semanas de amistad tambien le confeso que le encantaba el futbol soccer, y que esperaba poder jugar profesionalmente algun dia. Sin embargo, no todo era alegria, porque la mayoria de la gente del barrio lo apreciaba solo porque era bueno en el deporte, y no por lo que en realidad era. Esa era la razon por la cual, a pesar de ser tan popular, no tenia ningun amigo real. Hermione inmediatamente simpatizo con el, porque sabia en carne propia lo falsos que podian ser los otros niños de la escuela; en su caso, muchos de ellos solo se acercaban a ella cuando necesitaban ayuda en las clases, pero en cualquier otro momento, se burlaban de ella por ser sabelotodo y por tener dientes de raton. Sabia que no se sentia bonito. Quizas fue su mutua miseria lo que los unio... o tal vez simplemente estaban hechos para ser amigos.  
  
Cuatro años despues, ella se había reducido los dientes y el habia sido nombrado capitan de su equipo. Y el dia que el le dijo que la queria tanto como ella lo habia querido a el todo el tiempo, fue uno de los dias mas felices de su vida. Asi que ahora estaban juntos. Por casi cinco meses, oficialmente.  
  
El ruido de llaves chocandose entre si la saco de su reflexion. Era Dylan, que bajaba las escaleras de vuelta. "Listo, ya podemos irnos," le dijo, y ella se hizo a un lado para que el cerrara la puerta. Llevandose al hombro su mochila (que era considerablemente menos pesada que la de Hermione), la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron caminando hacia la escuela.  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños," le dijo, ligeramente besandola en la mano. Ella le respondio con un "gracias". "Lamento no haberte comprado un regalo aun," continuo el. Ella iba a protestar, diciendole que no era necesario que le comprara nada, pero el no la dejo. "Pero estaba pensando que tal vez podriamos ir esta tarde a comer un helado, y pasar por la libreria para que elijas algo que te guste."  
  
Hermione lo miro de reojo, sospechando. ¿Como podia hacer eso en un dia de semana? Pero por el otro lado, los libros eran su punto debil... "Salir, ¿hoy? ¿No tienes que trabajar por la tarde?"  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes. Mi jefe me dio el dia libre."  
  
Ella se mordio el labio, sin saber si aceptar o no. Su papa no estaria muy de acuerdo con que volviera a salir con Dylan tan pronto (siempre se quejaba: "pero si ya estan juntos todo el dia en la escuela... ¿no se cansan de verse las caras? Nada mas les falta vivir juntos o algo..."), pero dado que lo unico que hacian juntos ultimamente era estudiar, estaria bien. O al menos eso esperaba. "Ah... esta bien. ¡De todas formas, hay un libro sobre el uso de microscopia en el estudio de la evolucion protista que me muero por tener!" termino, emocionada como solo un buen libro podia ponerla.  
  
Dylan rio, pecas saltando, y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia. Hermione tambien rio. A veces era demasiado predecible, pero no podia evitarlo. Y en fin, de seguro esa tarde iba a ser perfecta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ultima clase del dia: Quimica. Como para bajarle los animos a cualquiera, menos a Hermione Granger. Ella estaba tomando notas de todo lo que el profesor decia, pues segun el cronograma tendrian un examen la semana siguiente y no podia darse el lujo de perder ningun detalle. Dylan, por el otro lado, estaba mirando hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido y expresion de 'liberenme de este infierno'.  
  
Afortunadamente para el, un par de minutos mas tarde sono el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases. Los estudiantes salieron del salon rapidamente, antes de que el profesor pudiera asignarles algo de tarea. Dylan espero a que Hermione guardara sus libros para salir los dos juntos, pero justo cuando iban saliendo por la puerta, el profesor los detuvo.  
  
"Señorita Granger, ¿podria hablar con usted?"  
  
Hermione le dijo a Dylan que la esperara en la puerta, y se dirigio a hablar con el profesor. "¿Si, señor?"  
  
El hombre, ya bastante mayor, le dirigio una sonrisa. "Solo queria decirle que el consejo aprobo su solicitud, asi que sera movida a la clase de quimica analitica avanzada. Felicidades."  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos a mas no poder, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo el profesor. "¿De verdad? Oh, yo... ¡gracias, Profesor! ¡Muchisimas gracias! Wow, esto es demasiado..."  
  
Dylan, que la estaba observando desde la puerta, no pudo evitar reirse. Hermione estaba actuando como un personaje de caricaturas... de esos que toman la mano de la persona y no paran de sacudirla, al mismo tiempo hablando y repitiendo las mismas cosas. Es que era demasiado graciosa.  
  
La risa de Dylan bajo a Hermione de las nubes. Aun con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, se volteo hacia el. "¿Escuchaste eso?"  
  
"Parece que tenemos otra razon para celebrar," concluyo el, abriendo sus brazos. Hermione corrio hacia ellos, y ambos dieron un par de vueltas en el pasillo, añadiendo por aqui y por alla unos cuantos gritos emocionados. Al final, se tropezaron con sus propios pies y Dylan termino contra la pared, con Hermione frente a el.  
  
"Es increible," murmuro Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dylan.  
  
"¿Por que? Eres la chica mas inteligente de la escuela. ¿De seguro no pensabas que te iban a rechazar la solicitud?" pregunto el, jugando con un rizo de cabello marron. Ella sonrio. "Apuesto a que esto lucira muy bien en tus créditos. ¡Podras entrar a cualquier universidad que quieras!"  
  
Ella alzo la mirada. Con toda razon, Dylan deberia sentirse algo deprimido porque si ella se cambiaba a clases avanzadas, ya no podria ayudarlo con sus problemas en la materia. Sin embargo, el era tan maravilloso que ni siquiera habia pensado en eso, sino que se había alegrado tanto como si el del cambio hubiera sido el. ¿Como no amar a alguien asi?  
  
"Te quiero, Dylan," murmuro, abrazandolo con fuerza.  
  
"Y yo te quiero a ti," le dijo el, mirandola intensamente y bajando su cabeza para besarla.  
  
Tan enfrascados estaban en si mismos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando el profesor salio del salon, cerrando la puerta con llave tras el. "Si, todo es fantastico, señorita Granger, pero por alguna razon me parece que el consejo no estaria muy contento de encontrarlos asi."  
  
Ambos adolescentes saltaron como si les hubieran tirado encima un vaso de agua helada. Dylan estaba algo sonrojado, pero Hermione tenia tanta sangre acumulada en sus mejillas que parecia una amapola. "Oh, lo siento muchisimo, señor Jeevers, no va a volver a pasar, se lo juro..."  
  
"No haga promesas que no va a cumplir, señorita Granger," le devolvio el profesor, su sonrisa ahora algo burlona. "Simplemente traten de ser menos obvios la proxima vez."  
  
El señor se retiro enseguida. Hermione se quedo indecisa entre si debia estrellar su cabeza contra la pared o mirar fijamente al suelo, esperando que este se la tragara. "¡Oh por Diooooooooos, Dylan, acabo de avergonzarme a mi misma frente a un profesor! Oh, esto es horrible..."  
  
Dylan, que tambien se sentia bastante incomodo, opto por la opcion mas sencilla. "¿Mira, olvidemonos de esto, si? Nada mas vamonos al centro, y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado."  
  
Hermione no estaba muy convencida, con los ojos humedos y esperando que ese altercado no influyera en su nueva promoción a la clase avanzada de quimica. Pero aun asi, se dejo guiar por Dylan hacia las afueras de la escuela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cerca de las 11 de la noche, Hermione entraba a su casa, con cuidado de caminar silenciosamente para no despertar a sus padres. Subio las escaleras con rumbo a su habitacion, pero a mitad de camino noto que la puerta de la habitación de sus unidades parentales estaba medio abierta. Aleatoriamente se pregunto si sus padres estarian aun despiertos. Pero, conociendo a su papa y sus celos por Dylan, lo mas probable es que si lo estuvieran. Algo divertida, decidio espiarlos un momentito.  
  
"Gerald."  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Duermete ya."  
  
"Voy a esperar un rato mas, Helena. Quiero estar seguro de que llegue sana y salva."  
  
"Eres un exagerado. Esta con Dylan, no le va a pasar nada."  
  
"Eso es lo que me preocupa."  
  
"¡Oh, escuchate! Actuas como si nunca hubieras sido un adolescente."  
  
"Es precisamente porque lo fui que estoy preocupado."  
  
"Vamos... sabes que Dylan es un excelente chico, y por eso es que no te gusta."  
  
"Yo lo se... pero es que..."  
  
"No seas lloron. Mira, hace un ratito me parecio escuchar la puerta. Seguro Hermione ya llego. ¿Por que no te duermes? Sabes que los pacientes te dieron mucho trabajo hoy..."  
  
"Ah... esta bien. Tienes razon, estoy muy cansado. ¿Por que no me das un masaje? Eso seguro me hara sentirme mejor..."  
  
Hermione supo que ese era el momento apropiado para irse a su habitacion (con padres asi, era un milagro que aun fuera hija unica...). No estaba preocupada ya por la reaccion de su papa. Sabia que se sentia algo celoso de que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Dylan, pero en el fondo el chico rubio habia sabido ganarse la confianza de su papa. Alegre, se dio la vuelta en silencio, siguiendo por el pasillo, sin notar que la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se cerro a su paso.  
  
Cambiandose a su ropa de dormir, se acosto en la cama, pensando en el dia que tuvo. Dylan se había encargado de darle un cumpleaños como nunca. Fue uno de los mejores que habia tenido en su vida, eso lo podia admitir libremente. Dieciseis perfectos años. Era completamente feliz; lo tenia todo. Excelencia academica, suerte, el amor de su vida, a su familia... no podia desear nada mas.  
  
Sonriendo, cerro los ojos. Estaba tan contenta, que seguramente iba a soñar con Dylan.  
  
Pero no fue asi.  
  
Por el contrario, el rostro que aparecio en sus sueños fue el de aquel misterioso muchacho de los ojos verdes, trasladandose ligeramente de un lado a otro frente a ella. El viento soplaba en su cabello negro y lo desordenaba, dandole una apariencia semi-eterea. Casi parecia que estaba volando...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Ok, segundo capitulo. La verdad admito que tengo problemas con el... no me gusta #_# Como fue que lo dijo Shakespeare? "I think I have written a colossal amount of crap"... No, esperen, Shakespeare nunca dijo eso. El lo habria dicho con muchas mas "th"-s ^^;;; En fin, asi me siento yo.   
  
No tiene mucha accion, pero por ahi va la cosa. Se que nadie entiende nada todavia (si me querian matar por lo de Cho, imaginense ahora que Hermione esta con Dylan ~_~), pero les juro que todo tiene su razon. Ya veran como las cosas se comienzan a desenredar muy pronto. Quiza en el proximo capitulo haya algo de avance.  
  
Quiero darle gracias otra vez a Carlos Rodriguez por permitirme usar la idea de su fanfic (estoy al tanto de que la estoy machucando mucho, Carlos... *sigh*), y un beso a Manuel por el beta! (Lo necesitaba, urgentemente ^^;;;;)  
  
Ahora, los reviews:  
  
**Irene**: Y a mi me encanta que te encante! ^.^ De verdad no llorarias tanto si Ron y Hermione quedaran juntos en Orbe? No me digas eso, que me das ideas ^^;;;; La tension ya esta empezando a estallar, sip... o por lo menos yo estoy empezando a reventarla con una aguja, lol. En fin, volviendo a SI, te digo que sigas haciendote preguntas, me da la impresion que vas a ser una de las primeras en entenderlo todo. No te las puedo contestar, como comprenderas... pero vas por buen camino. Aunque te puedo decir que no, Ron no tiene esos sueños. Gracias por tu review! Un beso.  
  
**Haydee**: Hermione separaria a Harry de Cho, seguro... si se conocieran ^^;;;; No te puedo garantizar que eso pase, sin embargo. Tu sigue leyendo, y ya vas a ver que todo termina bien. Thankies por el review.  
  
**Manuel**: Dos ataques? ^^;;;;; *re-PLOP!* Hehe. Que bien que te cayo bien Gwynn, a mi me encanta escribirla, es que es muy tierna ^^ Siempre quise darle a Harry una hermanita para que pudiera molestarlo igual que mi hermanito a mi ¬¬ En fin, por que sigue Harry siendo the boy who lived? En realidad no es por Harry, sino por Voldemort. Errrr... mas o menos. Veras, es una teoria que tengo (cuando la ciencia y Harry Potter se entrecruzan en mi mente, el resultado es peligroso @_@), y probablemente la voy a explicar en el proximo capitulo. El hecho es que Voldie si mato a los Potter, excepto a Harry, como en los libros... pero cuando el Avada Kedavra reboto en Harry, mato a Voldie del todo, y pues... al morir Voldemort, sus hechizos se "deshicieron" y todos los que asesino volvieron a la vida. Asi que ahora la gente no ve a Harry simplemente como el niño que vivio, sino que toda la familia Potter es percibida como un "milagro ambulante", si me entiendes. Es complicado, pero espero poder explicarlo mejor pronto. Gracias por el review, y gracias por el beta!  
  
**Ale**: Que bien que te guste mi fic. Ya tienes aqui el proximo capitulo! ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**Aislinn**: Fuera de lo comun, sip, claro ^^ Me encanta que te guste, y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Gracias por dejarme un review!  
  
Y bien, que mas puedo decirles? Como siempre, para snippets o pequeños pedacitos del proximo capitulo, revisen periodicamente mi ficlog (pueden encontrar la direccion en mi perfil de autor, aqui en ff.net), y les pido que si les gusto SI, lean mis otros fanfics de Harry Potter (y no de Harry Potter) en mi sitio de escritos, ame inspiree (kyoudai.net/ame). Bueno, ahora me desaparezco para trabajar en Orbe 9... chaucito! -cali-chan.  



	3. SI3

**NOTA DE CALI-CHAN!!! (POR FAVOR **_NO LA IGNOREN!_** ) : En este capitulo HAY alguno que otro SPOILER DE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. Nada muy grande, pero si de verdad desean esperar a comprar el libro mas tarde, y no quieren que les diga lo que pasa, pueden saltarse esas partes sin ningun problema. Por ejemplo, el sueño con el que comienza el capitulo no es muy importante, solo necesitan saber que Harry esta soñando con la chica del cabello marron otra vez. ^.^ Toodles!**  
  
  
  
Somnium Insidiae  
por cali-chan.  
  
  
  
#3  
  
  
  
Cuando la vio caer al suelo, sintió que el aliento se le escapaba. Con un grito de terror corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado y rezándole a todos los dioses que pudieran oírlo que se encontrara bien. Si algo le pasaba, él no se lo perdonaría nunca. Por culpa suya estaban allí, por culpa suya la habían atacado, y por culpa suya podia haber... Pero no. Ella no estaba muerta. No PODÍA estar muerta...  
  
Entonces la falta de aire lo obligó a despertar.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró que una almohada le cubría la cara, y que Ron estaba, en algún lugar del cuarto, destornillándose a carcajadas. Frunciendo el ceño, le arrojó la almohada, aunque muy posiblemente no le dio al blanco, porque su visión estaba, como todas las mañanas, totalmente borrosa.  
  
Estirando la mano hacia su mesa de noche, alcanzó sus lentes y se los puso. "Cállate," le dijo a Ron, quien estaba sentado en su cama, en bóxers verdes y una camiseta blanca, y con una media a medio poner.  
  
"Vaya que tenías apretada esa almohada, Harry," le dijo él, terminando de colocarse las medias. "Seguro que tú y Cho la estaban pasando muy bien allá dentro de tu cabeza."  
  
Harry rodó los ojos. "Ja, ja. Te crees que eres muy gracioso," comentó, dejando sus sabanas a un lado y sentándose con los pies en el piso, a un lado de la cama. "De hecho, es muy raro. Cho no estaba en mi sueño. Al contrario, estaba esa chica..."  
  
Ron lo miró, curioso, arqueando una ceja. "¿Esa chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿La conozco?"  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "No. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé quién es. Pero ha estado en todos mis sueños desde hace algún tiempo..."  
  
Ron se puso de pie, caminando hacia su baúl para sacar su ropa. "Eres raro, Harry. Estás saliendo con la chica más bonita de Hogwarts, y aquí estas, soñando con una niña imaginaria." Escogiendo unos pantalones negros, se volteó hacia Harry nuevamente. "Dime, esta chica X... ¿siquiera se ve bien?"  
  
Harry dudo al responder. "En realidad no es nada espectacular... Por lo que recuerdo, tiene el cabello marrón, ondulado, los ojos color café o miel, no es muy alta..."  
  
"Del cuello para abajo, hombre!" exclamo el pelirrojo, al que obviamente no le llamaba mucho la atención la descripción que había recibido.  
  
"No sabría decirte," respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "Los sueños no se enfocan mucho en esa parte."  
  
"Entonces no les des importancia," replico Ron, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, mientras buscaba una camisa para acompañar el pantalón negro. "Mejor preocúpate por la bomba asiática que te esta esperando allá en el comedor..."  
  
"Tienes razón," admitió Harry, poniéndose de pie para vestirse también.  
  
Realmente no sabía por que le importaban tanto esos tontos sueños... El nunca había creído en la Adivinación. Todas esas cosas eran una farsa. Los sueños eran imágenes aleatorias, no era como si subconsciente estuviera diciéndole algo. La "chica X", como le apodó Ron, no existía. A él no debía afectarle. Estaba feliz con su vida tal como era. No tenía que preocuparse por bobadas como esas.  
  
Un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera dar el visto bueno, una cabecita pelirroja se asomó. "Harry, tengo que decirte que..." empezó, y al percatarse de la segunda presencia en el cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. "Ron!" exclamó, y corrió hacia el alto muchacho, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta tras ella. "Hola! No te había visto desde... eh, ¡desde ayer!"  
  
"¡Gwynn! ¡No puedes entrar a nuestro cuarto así por así!" exclamó Harry, mirando a la niña con algo de enojo. Ella no le presto atención, tan enfocada como estaba en el hijo menor de los Weasley. Ron, por su parte, llevaba unos cuantos segundos mirando a Harry con la expresión estándar internacional de "sálvame, mejor amigo".  
  
"Um, el verde te queda muy bien," continuó ella, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. "Aunque, bueno, a ti todos los colores te van bien..."  
  
*Obviamente nunca lo ha visto con una de sus camisetas de los Chudley Cannons...* pensó Harry, bastante entretenido. "Gwynn, qué quieres?" intentó otra vez detenerla, pero ella siguió hablando como si nada.  
  
"¿Sabes? Mamá esta planeando una salida familiar a Hogsmeade esta tarde, y me preguntaba si querrías venir con nosotros, ya sabes, como eres casi parte de la familia. Bueno, en realidad no familia, no, no es como si fueras mi hermano ni nada. Sino que, tú sabes, eres importante para mí- para NOSOTROS, y como mamá y papá van a estar ocupados con Harry, tal vez tú y yo podríamos entretenernos mientras..."  
  
A estas alturas, Ron empezaba a sudar frío. La niña se había apoderado de su brazo y eso NO lo hacía sentirse nada cómodo. "Uh... Gwynn, escucha-"  
  
"¿Salida familiar?" interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose algo amenazado. No sería un plan de su mamá para enterarse de lo de Cho, ¿verdad? "¿Qué salida familiar?"  
  
"No estoy hablando contigo," masculló Gwynn, dirigiéndole una mirada letal. Un segundo después, estaba de vuelta con Ron, mirándolo con la expresión mas angelical que tenía. "En fin, pensé que podríamos ir a Zonkos, porque, sabes, tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero mis papás no me dejan estar allí sola, dicen que me puedo meter en líos con esas bromas. Y yo se que a ti te gustan mucho, así que..."  
  
"GWYNN. Por Dios, ¿puedes simplemente decir lo que viniste a decir e irte de una vez?" exclamó Harry, parándose entre ella y Ron, para ver si así lograba detener a la muy lengua suelta.  
  
La niña frunció el ceño. Aunque se perdía el efecto, porque en ella no se veía nada amenazador, sino más bien algo tierno. "Que mamá dice que te apures y bajes a desayunar, porque tiene que hablar contigo." Estirando la cabeza para ver detrás de su hermano, le dirigió a Ron una sonrisa destellante. "¡Adiós, Ron! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!" y con eso, salió del cuarto, dando saltitos.  
  
Ron cayó en su cama, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Ya no la soporto. No la aguanto, no puedo, no puedo..." murmuró para sí, pero Harry logro escucharlo. Pensó en comentar algo, pero estaba más preocupado por los planes que tenía su madre esa tarde. Y por sobre todo eso, sus extraños sueños. Sabia que no debía estar pensando en ellos, pero no lo podía evitar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry decidio al bajar de la Torre que sería mejor no saludar a Cho esa mañana. Correría el riesgo de que ella se enojara con él, pero no quería que nadie (es decir, su madre) los viera tratarse tan efusivamente en la mitad del Gran Comedor. Por lo menos no hasta que la noticia de su noviazgo fuera de dominio público.  
  
En ese momento estaba sentado en su sitio usual, dándole vueltas en el plato a su desayuno, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Frente a él, Ron y Ginny discutían sobre si "esa falda esta tan corta que no veo para que te molestas en ponértela" o si Ron era un hermano sobre protector que "tienes que aprender a no meter tu nariz en lo que no te incumbe," y se la pasaban intentando meter a Harry en la discusión, pero Harry no estaba de humor. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar...  
  
Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que tenía que estar muerta. El mismo la había visto en el suelo, pálida e inmóvil. Y al despertar, se sentía tan vacío, que era difícil dudar de que en verdad algo grave había pasado. Después, se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que tal cosa no podía ser. En los otros sueños se veía tan real, tan llena de vida, que no podía haber muerto así por así. Y por último, se reprochaba a sí mismo por estar pensando tales cosas. Era solo un sueño, no existía, por tanto no podía estar ni viva ni muerta. El no tenía por qué perder el tiempo pensando en tales tontadas. Estos pensamientos eran como un círculo vicioso que se repitió a través de todo el desayuno.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido con los panecillos, cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.  
  
"Buenos días, Harry."  
  
Harry se volteó hacia el sonido, para encontrarse frente a su madre, que lo observaba con una sonrisa y un brillo sospechoso en los ojos. "Uh, hola, mamá. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?" Harry notó que detrás de la cintura de su madre se asomaba Gwynn, con los ojos muy abiertos, negando furiosamente la cabeza mientras se señalaba a sí misma.  
  
"Oh, sí. Quería decirte que vamos a salir esta noche. Vamos a comer a Hogsmeade, en familia. ¿Qué te parece?"  
  
"Um, genial, mamá," respondió el, sintiendo que todos los ojos del salón estaban en ellos y en su conversación. "Sólo que no sea muy temprano. Tengo que terminar un trabajo de Transfiguración en grupo y comenzar con mi ensayo de Pociones..."  
  
"Oh, no hay problema, amor," replicó ella, sonriendo aún más. "Tienes tiempo. Además, tienes que invitar a tu novia-- su nombre es Cho, ¿cierto?"  
  
Al oír esa frase, Harry parecía tanto un ciervo parado en la carretera observando como las luces del camión se acercaban, que Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Detrás de ella, Gwynn negó con la cabeza con mucha más fuerza. Lily, viendo las expresiones de sus hijos, continúo hablando. "No deberías estar tan sorprendido, Harry. Después de todo, duermo en la misma cama que tu padre, ¿no?"  
  
Con esto, Gwynn suspiró tranquila y decidió que ya podia alejarse de la escena sin ser acusada de nada. Harry intentó decir algo sin tartamudear. "Eh, mamá, mira, yo puedo explicarte..."  
  
"No te preocupes, Harry," lo interrumpió ella, sonriéndole con ternura mientras cariñosamente le despeinaba el cabello. "Esto iba a pasar algún dia, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que es una chica maravillosa. En verdad, sólo quiero conocerla mejor. Tengo que darle la bienvenida a la familia..." dijo, con un guiño. Harry se sonrojo. "Que no se te olvide invitarla, ¿está bien?" continuó, y con una ultima sonrisa se despidió de Harry (y de sus amigos que habían observado todo), y se dio la vuelta para subir a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Harry miró a Ron, algo desconcertado. "Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la Sala Común, doblados sobre las mesas, tirados en el piso, y boca arriba en los sofás, los alumnos de Sexto de Gryffindor trabajaban en ese proyecto de Transfiguración que valía el 30% de su nota final. La profesora McGonagall llevaba un mes recordándoles que debían terminarlo para ese lunes, pero ellos, para variar, habían comenzado apenas dos días antes a hacerlo. Sin duda alguna, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.  
  
"¿Tiene alguien la lista de los problemas que se pueden encontrar en la transformación de un milpiés a un objeto inanimado?" preguntó Dean, mirando a sus compañeros por una respuesta.  
  
"Creo que yo lo tengo..." dijo Harry, revisando entre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa para ver si sus notas estaban ahí. "McGonagall lo explicó el jueves pasado..."  
  
"Oh!" exclamó Parvati, recordando algo. ¿Es cierto... Harry, yo tengo tus apuntes, ¿recuerdas? Me los prestaste ayer y olvidé devolvértelos. Deben estar en mi cuarto..."  
  
"Ah, no te preocupes, yo los busco," contestó el, poniéndose de pie. "¿Dónde están?"  
  
"En mi bolsa, junto a la cama," respondió Parvati, volviendo la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
"Está bien," dijo Harry, y salió a paso ligero hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas. Se aseguró dos veces de que estaba entrando al cuarto correcto, y abrió la puerta, mirando alrededor para encontrar la bolsa. No fue muy difícil. A pesar de ser las dueñas Parvati y Lavender, el cuarto no estaba tan relleno como él hubiera esperado. Era muy espacioso, y tal vez por ser de chicas, estaba pulcro y arreglado.  
  
Sin querer perder mas tiempo, recogió del piso una bolsa color verde que asumía era la de Parvati, y buscó dentro hasta encontrar sus apuntes de Transfiguración. Cuando los tuvo en su mano, dejó la bolsa en su lugar y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, pero al pasar bajo el marco de la puerta, algo lo hizo detenerse.  
  
¿Espacioso...?  
  
Otra vez recorrió con la mirada la habitación, deteniéndose en las dos camas, una a cada lado del cuarto. Todo estaba en su lugar: ropa, libros, objetos personales, útiles escolares... Todo estaba allí. Como en todos los otros dormitorios de estudiantes, todo lo que necesitaban para pasar esos nueve meses en Hogwarts estaba allí. No tenía por que faltar nada.  
  
Entonces, por que lo sentía tan... vacío?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente. Qué ridiculez. Estaba pensando demasiado. Seguro era el estrés, con todos los proyectos y la cena de esa noche. Sí, seguro era eso. Lo mejor sería relajarse y quedarse tranquilo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Para el momento que llegaron las tres de la tarde, Harry estaba convencido de que no iba a poder concentrarse. Recostó su cabeza contra la mesa y se quedo así unos minutos; tanto, que Lavender y Parvati se empezaron a preguntar por que se veía tan cansado. Seamus y Dean se preguntaron si tener novia freía las neuronas. Sólo Ron sospechaba que tal vez Harry no estaba pensando en Cho.  
  
Y sus sospechas no podían ser más correctas. Su mente no la ocupaban ni la Transfiguración, ni las Pociones, ni su novia. No podía parar de pensar en la chica de sus sueños, en la extraña sensación que lo invadió al salir del cuarto de Lavender y Parvati... y que por alguna razón, sentía como si estuvieran relacionadas. Pero no encontraba cómo, porque ni siquiera recordaba mucho sobre los sueños. Sólo estaba seguro de que en ellos siempre aparecía la chica del cabello ondulado.  
  
Al momento que Harry alzaba la cabeza, Neville cruzaba por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, buscándolo.  
  
"¡Hey, Harry! Cho te esta esperando allá afuera," le informo. Harry asintió, poniéndose de pie para salir a buscarla. Sus compañeros silbaron, se burlaron y rieron, pero él no prestó atención.  
  
Apenas salió de la Torre, la encontró. Estaba parada del otro lado del pasillo, recostada contra la pared, las manos detrás de la espalda. "Hey," le dijo ella, abrazándolo y dándole un beso. "¿Estás estudiando?"  
  
"Sí," le respondió el, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia afuera para tener un poco más de privacidad. "Pero está bien que viniste, de todas formas iba a buscarte dentro de un rato."  
  
Ella le sonrió, mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la puerta principal. "Es que no me hablaste en el desayuno..." le dijo con un puchero. "Ya te extrañaba."  
  
"Ah, jeje, eso..." Harry se quitó los lentes y se masajeó los ojos. Se veía muy cansado. "Perdona. Es que no le había dicho a mi mamá, y no quería que se enterara así."  
  
"No te preocupes, sé lo que es eso," dijo ella, pasando la mano por su cabello suavemente. Al fin llegaron afuera, y, brazo con brazo, comenzaron un corto paseo por los jardines. "¿Ya le dijiste?"  
  
"En realidad, mi papá le dijo. Lo tomó muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, para eso te estaba buscando. Vamos a cenar esta noche en Hogsmeade y me pidió que te invitara. Dice que quiere conocerte mejor."  
  
"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó ella, contenta. "Vamos a divertirnos mucho, vas a ver."  
  
"Yo no estaría muy seguro," replicó él, mirándola de reojo. Era un miedo eterno de los adolescentes, que sus padres los avergonzaran frente a sus novias. "Tú los conoces como profesores, pero como gente normal, te garantizo que pueden ser muy raros."  
  
"Ah, vamos, Harry, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Aun así los quieres, no? Todo va a salir bien, seguro es sólo que estás nervioso," le replicó ella, viendo el lado positivo del asunto siempre. Estaba muy contenta de conocer a los padres de Harry, sabía que ellos eran muy importantes para él, y no hay nada que deseaba más que poder conversar con las personas más importantes en la vida de su novio.  
  
"Sí, tal vez es eso. Bueno, ahora tengo que regresar a la Torre, para terminar el trabajo de Transfiguración..." comenzó el, sintiéndose algo mal. Por la mañana la había ignorado, después se la pasaba siendo negativo, y ahora tenía que irse tan pronto. Seguro no se ganaría el puesto de novio del año. Y eso que apenas llevaban un día saliendo.  
  
"Oh. Yo esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos un rato más..." suspiró ella, mordiéndose el labio. "¡Pero en fin! Los estudios primero. Ya nos veremos por la noche. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar lista?" preguntó, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.  
  
"Um, yo diría que como a las siete," contestó él, cuando llegaron nuevamente a la puerta principal.  
  
"Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, pues," dijo ella, y le dio un beso de despedida. Con eso, cada uno tomo su camino, ella hacia su habitación, y Harry de vuelta al mundo de las Transfiguraciones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A eso de las seis de la tarde, Harry se excuso para ir a vestirse. Quería estar listo temprano, para ir a buscar a Cho a su habitación y llegar a la puerta principal a tiempo para que sus padres no los esperaran tanto. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos decidiéndose sobre qué ponerse. Normalmente no le habría importado, pero esa era su primera cita real con Cho y a pesar de que iban con chaperones, quería verse bien.  
  
Apenas le tomó unos minutos para encontrar qué ponerse. Rápidamente dejó a un lado toda la ropa que le había comprado su mamá, y entre las pocas túnicas que le quedaban después del escrutinio, encontró una azul oscuro que pensó se veía bien, y se decidió por ella. Pantalones negros y una camisa blanca la siguieron, y en un momento estuvo vestido.  
  
Hora de atacar el cabello.  
  
ESO le tomo quince minutos más.  
  
Por el momento, había logrado que sus mechones negros se comportaran decentemente. No perfectamente, pero iba en camino. El único problema es que ya se estaba hartando de los comentarios sarcásticos que le hacia el espejo (Harry llevaba varios años queriendo tirarlo a la basura, pero Seamus los tenía a todos amenazados con una muerte lenta si alguno tocaba a su "infla autoestima" personal. Claro, como a él era al único al que le decía cosas buenas... Si no fuera un objeto "inanimado", cualquiera diría que el espejo estaba enamorado del joven irlandés), así que decidio irse así, y ya.  
  
Pero con una última mirada a su reflejo, se dio cuenta del estado deplorable en que había dejado el cuarto. Sus libros estaban regados por todo el piso, cubiertos, claro, con las dos docenas de túnicas que Harry había descartado. Definitivamente colorido, pero de seguro alguien se tropezaría con algo en la somnolienta caminata hacia un buen descanso después de la ardua labor de estudio del día.  
  
Rápidamente se puso a recogerlo todo, dejando la ropa en su lugar, y poniendo los libros sobre su cama. Ya iba a darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto, cuando uno de los libros, aparentemente mal balanceado, cayó al suelo con un ligero "pum." Harry lo levantó, dándole una ojeada. Era el libro de "La Historia de Hogwarts" que le había pedido prestado a Gwynn el día anterior para hacer su ensayo de Pociones.  
  
Concentrado en la obra por alguna razón, abrió la tapa del libro y se fijó en el nombre "Gwynn R. Potter" que, con tinta de color azul, estaba escrito en la primera página, debajo del título.  
  
De pronto le parecía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Con ese libro.  
  
Y con el cuarto de las chicas.  
  
Era una ridiculez, y lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas lo llevaran a bajar las escaleras, cruzar la Sala Común, subir más escaleras y entrar a la habitación de Lavender y Parvati, sin autorización. Ni siquiera se preocupó porque sus compañeros que estaban en la Sala Común podían haberlo visto y seguirlo para enterarse de por que había corrido de esa forma. Ni siquiera recordó que sus padres y Cho debían estarlo esperando en esos momentos en la entrada del Castillo.  
  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, había comenzado a mover el mobiliario. La cama de Parvati quedó un poco mas hacia la derecha, cerca de la puerta, mientras que el baúl de Lavender ocupó el espacio al pie. La mesa de noche que estaba entre las camas terminó a un lado, en la cual Harry colocó un par de libros sacados de la bolsa de Parvati. Acomodó de manera diferente las almohadas. Y finalmente, colocó el libro de Gwynn sobre las sábanas. Agitado, le dio la espalda al resto del cuarto y se enfocó en la esquina que acababa de arreglar.  
  
Casi podia verla ahí sentada. No a Parvati, ni a Lavender. A la chica de cabello rizado que aparecía en sus sueños.  
  
"¡Me estoy volviendo loco!" se dijo a sí mismo. Llevaba seis años en el Colegio y estaba completamente seguro de que Lavender y Parvati nunca, NUNCA, habían tenido una tercera compañera de cuarto. Como podía, entonces, recordar claramente que así estaba ordenada la cama de Hermione?  
  
Y entonces sus pensamientos se paralizaron.  
  
Conocía su nombre.  
  
Hermione. Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
notitas de cali-chan ^.^  
  
woohoo. que climax, eh? ^.~ me pongo a hiperventilar nada mas de leerlo, y eso que yo lo escribi ^^;;;  
  
recuerdan que antes decia que no me gustaban mis capitulos porque iban demasiado lento? que le faltaba accion? pues por alguna razon, despues de esto siento que voy demasiado rapido ^^U pero, extrañamente, me gusta. aunque no saben lo que me costo escribir la escena de harry y cho #_# definitivamente, no son lo mio.   
  
se que no entienden nada, aun. sean pacientes. ya comence a escribir el capitulo 4 (en realidad queria postear los dos al mismo tiempo, pero lamentablemente mi horario de este semestre me lo enviaron desde el mismo infierno y como ven, no tuve tiempo ~_~), asi que lo veran pronto, y eso es una promesa!  
  
reviews, reviews...  
  
**wil**: lol, la verdad no se como soportas leer mis fics si en la mayoria se ve venir el H/H desde una milla de distancia ^^;;; y bien, en este cap aparecio la sister de Harry (heh, suena gracioso), y para que veas que soy buena, te mando a dylan envuelto de regalo para que me lo cuides por un rato *hands gift over* pero me lo devuelves para mas tarde, si?  
  
**carlos**: como dirian dumb & dumber? "i'm not worthy, i'm not worthy!" jeje. antes que nada, gracias otra vez por permitirme usar la trama de "reality" para este fic. y mil, MIL gracias por todos los consejos que me has dado! sabes que yo, para la autocritica, estoy a la orden del dia, y a veces necesito ayuda para salir de mis agujeros literarios #_#;;;; en este capitulo hay bastante gwynn, ya que la estabas esperando. gracias tambien por el review! tqm!  
  
**padme**: poco a poco se van a ir aclarando tus dudas, espero. sirius esta... uh, por ahi. pronto va a aparecer, pero tal vez no en la forma en que lo estas esperando. te lo diria, pero entonces tendria que matarte ^____________^ jaja, es broma. la verdad, no puedo revelar su localizacion aun, es un top secret de la CBI (cali bureau of investigation, jeh ^^). gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
**hikari**: pensabas que este fic era h/hr, eh... pues tu que crees? si leiste el final de este capitulo, creo que tendras una mejor idea de como va la cosa ^^ hermione no es hechicera-- bueno, aparentemente no. nada que pueda hacer por eso todavia ^-^ y sobre james y lily vivos, pues es que si se habian muerto. la diferencia esta en que, cuando la maldicion reboto en harry, mato a voldie por completo, y las personas que habia matado "en el area", o sea, solamente james y lily, revivieron. por eso estan todos vivos. gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho!  
  
_**hace unos dias me sente a pensar una explicacion "cientifica" el "fenomeno de los potter" en este universo... no estoy muy segura de si lo logre, pero si alguien quiere leerla esta en: *kyoudai.net/*hpotter/*SIexplicacion.html (quitenle los asteriscos ^^ - es que ff.net no me deja poner URLs, grrr...) aviso que es laaaaarga, confusa y aburrida. no digan que no se los adverti. de que es un mundo alterno, pues eso si, porque es completamente diferente al de los libros. queda para ustedes los lectores descubrir que clase de mundo alterno es ^.~ **_  
  
**aislinn**: si, si, lo sabran todo a su tiempo. ya no falta mucho para que la trama se vaya desenredando. me alegra que te guste mi fic, escribi el capitulo lo mas rapido que pude (inconvenientes de mas y de menos, claro) ^_^ gracias por el review.  
  
**haydde**: como? pues ahi esta el dilema ^^ pronto te enteraras de la razon. gracias por dejarme un review!  
  
**bratty**: yes, about bloody time ^.^ nah, sin presiones. total, la trama no es mia, sino de carlos. yo apenas y le estoy haciendo unos ligeros cambios ^^;;;; odias a dylan? veo la razon. es TAN gary stu... *sigh* pero asi tiene que ser. por ahi viene mas, no prob.  
  
as always, para ver snippets de esto, visiten mi ficlog, y para leer mis otros fics, mi archivo de escritos (ambas direccionesn estan en mi pagina de autora). por favor dejenme sus comentarios! los amare por el resto de mi vida... chaucillo! -cali-chan.  



	4. SI4

****nota de cali-chan**: uh, por favor lean las notas al pie del capitulo. algunas son importantes. gracias. toodles! ^-^**   
  


Somnium Insidiae   
por cali-chan.   
  


#4   
  


Sintio que se le paraba el corazon al verlo salir al terreno. Se veia tan pequeño, tan insignificante frente a aquel monstruo gigantesco que lo atacaba, el viento jugueteando con su cabello negro... ella no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa. Estaba confiada en que el lo lograria, si, pero a que costo? Y ella no podia hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese momento, simplemente podia observar. Despues de verlo moverse de un lado para otro, tan rapido y agil como un aguila, al fin se cubrio el rostro con las manos, pensando que era mucho pedirse a si misma observar eso con tranquilidad. Estaba ya decidida a bajar al terreno, cuando el escandalo de los gritos y los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor la hizo volver a mirar; e inmediatamente su corazon volvio a latir. Estaba vivo! Estaba bien! Y lo habia logrado! La euforia la invadio y se sintio sonreir... 

Y sobre los gritos, sono su despertador. 

Hermione abrio los ojos, aun algo somnolienta, y mirando los grandes digitos rojos en la pantalla, se pregunto porque habia programado el reloj para despertarla tan exageradamente temprano. Nada mas le tomo un par de segundos recordarlo: su colegio iba a llevarlos a ella y a algunos otros compañeros a una nueva planta de tratamiento de aguas de nivel internacional recientemente instalada al sur, en Surrey. Hermione, pensando en que seria un perfecto credito extra que quiza le haria el camino un poco mas facil hacia la clase de química analítica avanzada, habia corrido a anotarse a ella y a Dylan en la lista. 

Hermione habia estado emocionada toda la semana. Como siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo, para ella era la experiencia cultural perfecta. Dylan no estaba tan entusiasmado, obviamente, pero por ella se habia quedado callado, sin quejarse, fingiendo que estaba encantado por la excursión. Fuera como fuera, el hecho es que les tocaria pasar todo el fin de semana juntos. No se necesitaba estirar mucho la imaginación para adivinar que el sr. Granger no estaba muy contento tampoco... 

Siempre previsoria, habia arreglado sus pertenencias desde la noche anterior. Sabiendo que Dylan habria esperado hasta el ultimo minuto, se tomo su tiempo alistándose.   
  
  
  
  


Al bajar a desayunar, decidio llevarse uno de los libros de química analítica que habia comprado el dia anterior; siempre era bueno estar algo preparada antes de una clase, era su opinión, y esta no era la excepcion. Su madre, que estaba haciendo unas panquecas en la estufa, le sonrio al verla sentarse a la mesa, el libro abierto junto a ella. 

"Buenos dias, Hermione. Lista para el viaje?" 

Hermione asintió, recordándole que llevaba ya un rato esperando que llegara este dia. La sra. Granger le sirvio sus panquecas en un plato y ambas cayeron en un confortable silencio mientras comian. El sr. Granger no estaba por esos lares, presumiblemente dándose un baño para llegar temprano al consultorio. 

Ese tiempo sin ruido le dio a Hermione la oportunidad perfecta para despegarse de lo academico y ponerse a meditar sobre sus extraños sueños. Se sentia muy rara respecto al tema... Las imágenes no parecian tener ningun tipo de continuidad, venian con escenarios y situaciones diferentes cada vez, sin ningun tipo de relacion entre si... 

Excepto por el muchacho de los ojos verdes. 

Era una constante en cada uno. Cada noche desde que los sueños comenzaron, habia hecho su aparicion en su subconsciente, cada vez desconcertándola mas. Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que el susodicho muchacho no existia. Podia afirmarlo casi sin dudar, por los escenarios fantasiosos que lo acompañaban. Por ejemplo esa misma noche, lo habia visto enfrentándose a alguna clase de monstruo... lo cual era totalmente imposible en la realidad... 

Pero tambien estaba el otro lado de la moneda: la extraña conexión que sentia con el joven. Era eso posible? Sentir preocupación, respeto, incluso cariño por un individuo imaginario? No podia evitar sentir que, en algun lugar, tal vez si lo buscaba, lo encontraria... 

"Hija, estas bien?" 

Hermione dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su madre nuevamente. Tratando de parecer normal, intento hacer como si hubiera estado absorta en la lectura. "Claro, mama. Por que preguntas?" 

"Has estado leyendo la misma pagina... yo diria que hasta la misma linea... por los ultimos cinco minutos." 

"Oops," murmuro bajo su aliento. Bueno, no habia tiempo para un plan de refuerzo. Tomando entre sus manos una taza de chocolate que podria jurar que no habia estado ahí un minuto atrás, dio un suspiro. "Mama... creo que me estoy volviendo loca." 

La sra. Granger, que jamas habia escuchado una frase tal saliendo de la boca de su hija, arqueo una ceja, curiosa. "Loca? Por que dices eso?" 

"Estoy teniendo... estos sueños..." 

El espiritu de mujer de ciencia hizo su aparicion inmediatamente en la señora. "Que tipo de sueños?" 

"En verdad no sabria explicártelos," comenzo la muchacha, dejando la taza sobre la mesa después de tomar un sorbo de chocolate. "Siempre son distintos, y por las mañanas casi no puedo recordar detalles... solo coinciden en... bueno, esta este chico," termino, sonrojándose un poco. 

"Un chico? No Dylan?" pregunto, algo sorprendida. Bastante le habia costado a su hija alejar su nariz de los libros lo suficiente para ver a Dylan, y de pronto no pensaba en uno, sino en dos muchachos. "Lo conozco? Quien es?" 

Hermione fruncio el ceño, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa. "Ese es el problema, mama. Ni siquiera yo se quien es." 

"Estas segura?" pregunto la señora Granger, finalmente apagando la estufa y sentandose a la mesa con su hija. "Tal vez si lo conociste en algun momento, pero no lo recuerdas..." 

"No lo creo, mama," respondio ella, negando con la cabeza. "Sabes que mi memoria es casi fotografica..." 

La señora asintio con un suspiro. "Tienes razon..." Se reclino hacia atras mientras cruzaba los brazos, pensativa. "Y por cuanto tiempo has estado teniendo estos sueños, Hermione?" 

La chica imito inconscientemente la postura de su madre. "Um... no lo se... un mes, quiza mas..." 

La señora Granger fruncio el ceño, pensando con detenimiento. Aun se sentia esceptica, pero era demasiada coincidencia que existiera tal patron en el sueño de una persona. Solamente habia escuchado algo asi cuando la gente tenia pesadillas recurrentes sobre miedos profundos reprimidos por su subconsciente... pero su hija no parecia tener miedo, y no tenia ni idea de quien era esa persona... "Te dire algo, hija," propuso, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa en postura de negocios. "Si estos sueños persisten, si quieres, puedo llevarte a que te atienda un profesional..." 

Hermione se mordio un labio, indecisa. Se sentiria comoda hablando del asunto con un psicologo? Abrio la boca para responderle a su madre que esperaria un poco y despues veria si se decidia a ir o no, cuando sono el timbre de la puerta. 

"Oh, ese debe ser Dylan!" exclamo, recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa y poniendose de pie. Apresuradamente, con su libro bajo su brazo, se dirigio hacia la puerta de entrada, donde encontro a el joven rubio asomandose hacia adentro. 

"Como entraste?" le pregunto. 

El se encogio de hombros. "La puerta estaba abierta." 

Hermione fruncio el ceño, pero Dylan no le dio tiempo de ponerse a pensar en una explicacion porque con un beso le deseo los buenos dias. "Ni siquiera voy a preguntar si estas lista, porque se que lo estas. Nos vamos?" 

"Un momento! Detengan el carruaje!" El papa de Hermione bajaba las escaleras, dispuesto a despedirse de su hija. Desde la cocina su madre tambien venia con esa misma intencion, cargando la maleta que tenia los libros de la muchacha. Con bastante esfuerzo se la paso y Hermione la coloco junto a la maleta que contenia su ropa. 

"Hasta el domingo," dijo, dandole un beso en la frente a su hija. "Tu tambien, Dylan. Que se diviertan." 

"Si tienes algun problema, solo llama," le dijo su padre. Y con eso se volteo hacia el muchacho, lanzandole una mirada amenazadora. "Y mas les vale que no vayan a hacer nada... raro. Entendido?" 

Hermione rodo sus ojos. "Papa, es como si no me conocieras. Dylan y yo hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo los ultimos seis años y nunca hemos..." Se interrumpio a si misma cuando noto que todos la miraban de manera extraña. "Que? Dije algo malo?" 

"Errrr... Hermione... tu y yo NUNCA hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo," le recordo Dylan, algo debilmente, enfatizando la palabra nunca como para asegurar al señor Granger, que se veia mas intimidante cada minuto. 

"Lo se... acaso dije eso?" Hermione parpadeo, confundida. "Quise decir que hemos vivido cerca por los ultimos seis años. Debio haberse enredado mi lengua." Su padre no parecia muy aliviado de todas formas. Hermione miro su reloj. "Ya es tarde. Sera mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos que nos deje el autobus." Dylan asintio, y con algo mas de despedidas, salieron rumbo a la escuela.   
  
  
  
  


Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el grupo salio de la planta de tratamiento. Tal y como lo habia pensado esa mañana, el grupo no era muy grande; si acaso habian seis personas mas ademas de Dylan y ella, y dos profesores que actuaban como chaperones. Mientras caminaban hacia la avenida principal para llegar al autobus que habian contratado para transportarse, el profesor Jeevers hacia preguntas para asegurarse de que sus alumnos habian prestado atencion. 

Hermione y Dylan se habian rezagado hasta el final de la fila, tomados de las manos y caminando en silencio. Normalmente Hermione seria la primera en alzar la mano para responder cualquier pregunta, pero ese dia estaba extrañamente introvertida. 

"...Y espero que al menos uno de ustedes pueda recordar el nombre de el quimico que se utiliza para precipitar el ciertos metales que puede traer el agua y los efectos que tiene esta substancia en el cuerpo humano..." 

Hermione se detuvo en la esquina de la calle, mirando hacia atras, donde estaba la planta de tratamiento. Habia algo raro con ese lugar. Cruzandose de brazos, trato de analisarlo. Era extraño que una institucion como esa estuviera rodeada de tanta... vegetacion. Y el area residencial estaba demasiado cerca a las instalaciones. De seguro se corrian muchos riesgos asi. Habian leyes contra casos como este. 

Cuando estaba mirando al bosque alrededor de la planta, algo llamo su atencion. Habia una lechuza revoloteando entre los arboles. Esto no seria muy extraño, porque se estaba haciendo de noche y ya los animales salian de sus guaridas. No, esta lechuza era especial de una manera completamente diferente. Era por su plumaje: era tan blanco como la nieve. 

Era hermosa. 

Sobre todo cuando se poso sobre una rama intermedia de un pino y fijo sus ojos ambarinos hacia el frente. 

Hermione se sobresalto. La lechuza parecia estar mirandola fijamente. Era eso posible? Tenia que estar alucinando. Casi podia jurar que estaba intentando comunicarse con ella... pero eso no podia ser... 

"...Señorita Granger? Señorita Granger!" 

Cuando se volteo a ver al grupo, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, los profesores algo enojados, Dylan preocupado y sus compañeros bastante sorprendidos (despues de todo-- Hermione Granger distraida cuando le estaban haciendo preguntas? Primero se acababa el mundo!). Sonrojandose de la verguenza intento responder algo, lo que fuera: "Lo siento, Señor Jeevers, yo solo estaba..." 

"Se lo que estaba haciendo, Señorita Granger," le replico el profesor, cortante. "Y ya que el paisaje le parece mas interesante que mis preguntas, tal vez podra demostrar todo lo que aprendio en este viaje haciendo un reporte sobre la charla que nos dieron en la planta." Hermione ya iba a asentir cuando el profesor miro a todos los alumnos con ojos entornados. "Saben que? Mejor todos hagan ese reporte. Los quiero en mi escritorio el lunes a primera hora. Ya saben, pueden agradecerselo a la señorita Granger." Y con eso siguio caminando hacia donde estaba estacionado el autobus. 

Los estudiantes se quejaron sonoramente, y varios incluso miraron mal a Hermione antes de caminar tras los dos profesores. Ella se quedo atras sintiendose culpable y completamente estupida por haberse distraido de esa forma, y por semejante tonteria. 

Dylan se acerco a ella rodando sus ojos, y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros. "Lo siento," le dijo ella, mordiendose el labio inferior. "La verdad ni siquiera se que estaba mirando de ese lado..." 

"Hey, no te lo tomes a pecho," le dijo el, sonriendo, aunque Hermione sabia que no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener tarea extra. "Jeevers es un viejo ridiculo... solamente estaba buscando una excusa para mandarnos a hacer el reporte de todas formas." 

"Lastima que esa excusa tuve que ser yo," comento ella, decepcionada. 

"Mira, no te compliques," le aseguro el. "Ahora volveremos al hotel, vamos a descansar todo lo posible y mañana cuando volvamos a casa iremos a la biblioteca y trabajaremos juntos en el reporte, si?" 

Hermione suspiro con desaliento. "Esta bien." La idea le parecia buena. Desde la aparicion de esos sueños extraños, su mente estaba actuando en forma anormal. Ese asunto de la lechuza solamente reforzaba su idea de que algo raro le estaba pasando. Quiza si debia aceptar la oferta de su mama e ir a ver un psicologo... Pero igual, a fin de cuentas, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un buen descanso.   
  
  
  
  


Despues de una cena un tanto temprana, los chicos decidieron jugar algo de soccer en el patio del hotel para pasar el tiempo antes de irse a acostar. Hermione y una compañera, las unicas chicas de la comitiva, estaban sentadas a un lado viendolo todo y aplaudiendo cuando les tocaba. Claro, que Hermione no estaba prestando tanta atencion como deberia; mas bien, con la mirada perdida en algun lugar detras de sus dos chaperones, que estaban tomando te hacia un lado, contemplaba lo que le habia pasado unas horas atras. 

En ese estado la encontro Dylan cuando decidieron hacer un receso en el partido unos minutos despues. 

"Hermione, estas bien? Pareces cansada." 

Hermione cerro sus ojos tratando de sacar de su cabeza las imagenes de lechuzas blancas y muchachos de ojos verdes. "Si, tal vez lo estoy." 

Dylan, ahora algo preocupado, se sento junto a ella con el ceño fruncido. "Quieres que te acompañe arriba? El juego puede esperar." 

Ella trato de asegurarle que no era necesario, que estaba bien y que solo tenia sueño, pero el no cambio de parecer en su ofrecimiento. Despues de decirle a los chaperones que Hermione se sentia mal y el la iba a llevar a la habitacion de las chicas (y recibir una mirada tajante y un "lo quiero de vuelta aqui en 5 minutos, jovencito"), ambos procedieron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaban alojandose. 

"Ok, aqui estamos. Estas segura que no estas enferma o algo? Podemos llamar a tu mama si quieres..." 

"Estoy. BIEN," puntualizo ella, dandole la vuelta y empujandolo hacia afuera. "Ahora vuelve o no solo los profesores estaran tras de ti, sino tambien los otros por abandonar el juego," concluyo. Dylan la dejo hacerlo, pero bajo el marco de la puerta se volvio hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. 

"Descansa, si?" le pidio, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. "Sabes que te estresas demasiado a veces. Um, casi siempre. Em... tal vez." 

Hermione rio y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Dylan. "Si, si, entiendo." 

El le beso la frente como despedida. "Hasta mañana. Te quiero." 

Ella lo beso ligeramente en los labios, sintiendose contenta por tener un novio tan comprensivo y tan maravilloso. Para ella era mas que un novio, era y siempre seria su mejor amigo. Alguien que la comprendia mas que ninguna otra persona, y aun en las veces en que no la comprendia del todo, la apoyaba y la valoraba. No podia creer que alguien como ella, sabelotodo, impopular y encerrada en los libros, pudiera haber encontrado a alguien que la quisiera tanto. Por el daba gracias todos los dias. 

"Yo tambien te quiero, Harry." 

La reaccion fue inmediata; Hermione lo sintio ponerse tenso y un par de segundos despues, solto su abrazo, mirandola confundido. Hermione no lo entendio, y hasta se sintio algo dolida por ese alejamiento repentino. "Que?" 

"Harry?" le pregunto, su expresion cada vez mas sombria. "Quien es Harry?" 

Harry? Que Harry? Fue entonces que Hermione retrocedio la cinta y se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho. Preocupada, intento arreglar la situacion. Quien era Harry? Ella no conocia a ningun Harry! Por que habia salido ese nombre de su boca, y en el momento mas inoportuno...? A menos que... 

"Oh. Dios. Mio." 

"Bien?!" exclamo Dylan, irritandose mas a cada segundo, y con todo derecho. Esperaba una explicacion, y Hermione no parecia querer darsela. 

"Yo- Dylan, eh..." Pocas eran las veces en las que Hermione Granger se quedaba sin palabras. Si la lechuza blanca no habia sido un signo de que se le habia zafado un tornillo, esto definitivamente lo era. "Harry es- lo siento. Es decir- quise decir 'lo siento'. Ya sabes, por lo de la tarea extra." 

Dylan la miro a los ojos, tratando de saber si estaba mintiendo. A Hermione le pasaban cosas raras a veces, pero decir el nombre de otra persona- otro tipo- cuando lo estaba besando a el? Eso se salia de lo normal, definitivamente. Pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y una expresion tan... tan poco maliciosa, era dificil creer que lo engañaba. Al final, decidio darle el beneficio de la duda. 

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices," afirmo, con tono indefinido. "Duerme. Nos vemos por la mañana." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a abajo nuevamente. 

Hermione entro al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detras de ella. Las lagrimas ya empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas. Nerviosa, se sento en el borde de su cama y cubrio su cara con sus manos. 

Que le estaba pasando? Todo estaba fuera de control... No solamente habia herido a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida por-- sepa Dios por que, sino que ahora su amiguito imaginario que la visitaba todas las noches tambien tenia nombre. Acaso los ultimos vestigios de su sano juicio se evaporaban por segundo? 

Harry Potter. 

Que querria decir?   
  
  
  
  


-- 

notitas de cali-chan ^.^ 

uh... 

lo siento = sorry 

y 'sorry' suena igual que 'harry'. para los que no lo capten. lamento ser tan complicada, es que pienso en ingles ^^;;;; 

corto, lo se. lo lamento, estaba improvisando. es un problema existencial: los capitulos de harry son los impactantes, y cuando llego a los de hermione, el elemento sorpresa ya no existe. cual es la gracia?! >. #_# @_@ no notan que la escritura se siente muy apurada y que uso un monton de palabras complicadas y gramatica pesada obviamente porque no encuentro como rellenar el espacio? ugh. i hate it. 

este capitulo lo estoy posteando sin beta porque es un gran pedazo de basura andante >. y les aseguro que lo voy a revisar en cuanto pueda, pero no queria dejarlos esperando mas. asi que si se encuentran algun error o metida de pata de parte mia, no se preocupen mucho porque tan pronto pueda voy a postear una version revisada y betada, que espero este mucho mejor que la actual. esperenla! 

por cierto, siempre tengan cuidado de lo que dicen frente a sus novios(as). no lo he vivido pero estoy casi 100% segura de que si tu ser amado te llama por un nombre que no es el tuyo, te va a doler mucho. jaja, pobre dylan, por todo lo que lo hago pasar ^^U 

para los que no entienden mucho todavia, no se preocupen, que ya de aqui todo es cuesta abajo. en el proximo capitulo la van a tener 2x1! si! perspectiva tanto del lado 'harry' como del lado 'hermione' en UN SOLO CAPITULO! yay! ^______^ ya era hora. esperemos que tenga un poquito mas de tiempo para escribirla... 

ahora, a los reviews! ^^ 

**Anaxagorax**: pues si, la intriga es como la idea del fic, no? ^^ gracias por leer. 

**Padme**: sip, gwynn se parece un poquito a ginny, pero son tienen sus diferencias. ginny no se murio, pero anda... por ahi ^^;;; es que como no viene mucho al caso, no la pongo mucho. que bien que te haya gustado el final, la idea es que tenia que ser algo impactante. probablemente sirius haga una aparicion en el proximo capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura todavia de lo que va a hacer... gracias por dejarme un review! 

**kiche**: gracias! comprendo lo que dices... puedo confesar algo? a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los AUs en los que los padres de harry estan vivos. entonces por que diablos me puse a escribir esto, te preguntaras. bueno, lo veras mas adelante... gracias por el review! 

**hikari**: mas que gracias ^_^ por cierto, te debo mail. esperalo por ahi. un beso! 

**carlos**: se que con este capitulo SI que no le hago justicia a "reality." *snif* ;_; la revision sera exhaustiva, te lo prometo. gracias por aconsejarme cuando puedes, es de gran ayuda ^____________^ 

**danco**: yap, aqui esta. espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer! 

otra vez, esperen a la revision de esto pronto, y espero ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo en cuanto tenga tiempo (mi horario del semestre es horrible >.). si quieren estar al pendiente de lo que escribo antes de que salga el producto final en esta pagina, revisen a menudo mi ficlog y mi sitio de escritos, a donde van a parar todos mis fanfics y originales. si no tienen tiempo para estar visitando mi pagina todo el tiempo, vayan por la opcion mas directa y unanse a mi lista de discusion de fics, donde avisare cuando los capitulos ya esten listos, o si quieren preguntarme o discutir algo de mis fics, sientanse a gusto. las direcciones estan todas en mi perfil de autora porque, como ya saben, ff.net no me deja poner direcciones aqui ¬_¬ gracias por leer somnium! chaucillo! -cali-chan. 


	5. SI5

**nota de cali-chan**: uh, por favor lean las notas al pie del capitulo. algunas son importantes. gracias. toodles! 

Somnium Insidiae   
por cali-chan.

#5

"Espera... me estas diciendo que averigue si esta tal Herma-algo estuvo alguna vez en Hogwarts?"

Harry suspiro, exasperado ante la actitud de Ron. Sabia que sonaba ilogico, pero era la verdad!

Despues de bajar del cuarto de las chicas, Harry se encontro con las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, que se preguntaban por que habia corrido de esa forma hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Harry, claro, no supo explicar sus acciones. Parvati y Lavender mas adelante declararon que el arreglo de los muebles no estaba tan mal, y que tal vez lo dejarian un tiempo asi. Dean pregunto en broma si Harry habia decidido que su vocacion era ser decorador de interiores-- todos rieron, pero nadie entendio la broma en verdad (magos, en fin). Aprovechando la distraccion de los demas Gryffindors, Harry aprovecho para halar a Ron a una esquina donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

"HERMIONE. Y si, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Lo vas a hacer o que," le replico fuertemente, perdiendo la paciencia muy rapido.

"Harry... me estas haciendo creer que tener novia SI frie las neuronas," le devolvio Ron, mirandolo como si no se le estuviera saliendo un tornillo, sino toda la estructura.

"Mira- Ron- yo- argh!" exclamo el muchacho, llevandose las manos al cabello. "Piensa lo que quieras. Pero puedes POR FAVOR hacer lo que te digo!"

Ron lo penso unos segundos y despues se encogio de hombros. "Esta bien, pues. Pero si me meto en problemas, te echo la culpa a ti."

"Bien. Gracias." Harry se dio la vuelta para subir a su dormitorio y peinarse nuevamente. Si su mama lo veia asi, lo iba a regañar y Harry no queria pasar por esa humillacion en frente de Cho. Ya iba subiendo por las escaleras cuando Ron lo volvio a llamar. "Que?"

"Me tienes que escribir el nombre, hermano, porque te juro que no lo voy a recordar. Que padres en su sano juicio le pondrian ese nombre tan feo a su hija, de todas formas? Locos, tienen que estar..."

Harry suspiro y corrio a buscar un trozo de pergamino.

* * *

Con diecisiete minutos de retraso, Harry finalmente llego a la entrada de los dormitorios de los Premios Anuales. Cho no estaba esperandolo afuera, pero por suerte se encontro con el fantasma de la dama Gris, que venia saliendo de la sala comun. Con algo de desesperacion le pidio que buscara a Cho y le avisara que el estaba afuera, esperandola. La dama lo miro con una expresion algo renuente, pero de todas formas entro y Harry supo que habia hecho lo prometido porque Cho se asomo por la puerta un par de minutos despues.

"Hola! Te esperaba hace un rato," comento, saliendo hacia el pasillo para saludarlo con un beso.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco. "Lo siento. Tuve que ayudar a... Ron... con algo de, er, el proyecto de Transfiguracion. Lamento haberte dejado esperando," dijo, mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Sabes? Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti... tu primera prioridad es ayudar a quien lo necesite," explico, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Harry la abrazo por la cintura, sintiendose algo culpable. Que diria Cho si supiera que el la habia dejado esperando por andar pensando en otra chica? "Es una cualidad que pocos tienen," continuo ella, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Harry.

El, que empezaba a sentirse como un bicho por no decirle la verdad a Cho, trato de mejorar las cosas. No habia sido el mejor novio del mundo, eso era seguro, pero queria que todo saliera bien esa noche. Sacandose a Hermione de la cabeza, trato de pensar en algun cumplido que darle a Cho.

"Er... me gusta lo que te hiciste en el cabello, Cho."

Ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro con una expresion extraña. De todas las reacciones que podria tener a su cumplido, esa era la que Harry menos esperaba. "Que? Dije algo mal?"

"A que te refieres?" le devolvio ella, soltandole tambien la mano.

Harry, que a estas alturas estaba seguro de que habia metido la pata de alguna forma, intento rectificarse. "Eh, tu nuevo peinado. Es un hechizo de permanente, o una pocion? Porque- eh- te queda muy bien, en verdad..."

Ahora Cho se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el ceño. "Harry, no se de que hablas. Mi cabello siempre ha sido rizado!"

* * *

Eran ya casi las once cuando Harry se encontro subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Con algo de desconcierto, penso en los hechos de esa tarde. 

Contrario a lo que habia esperado, aquella habia sido la velada perfecta. Su madre habia sido perfectamente cortes con Cho. Jamas hizo ningun tipo de pregunta inadecuada o comentario vergonzoso, como solia ocurrir cuando las madres conocian a las primeras novias de los hijos y todo eso. Es mas, para el final de la cena, ya parecia como si ella y Cho hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida. Incluso Gwynn fue la perfecta señorita; ni una vez hizo algun comentario fuera de lugar, y ni siquiera llego a preguntarle a Harry por que no habia traido a Ron con el. Y su padre, tan diferente a como era en el salon de clases, se paso haciendo bromas de las que Cho no podia parar de reir. En resumen, el primer encuentro entre su novia y su familia, fue excelente.

Y sin embargo, Harry no podia quitarse el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

Las cosas se ponian mas raras a cada segundo. Y que todo hubiera salido tan bien solo reforzaba ese pensamiento. No podia evitar pensar que algo iba a salir drasticamente mal muy pronto. Eso era seguro; despues de todo, asi habia sido su vida desde siempre: cada vez que parecia que las cosas empezaban a salir bien, pasaba otra tragedia y lo tiraba todo abajo.

Estirando la mano para abrir la puerta de su habitacion, sacudio su cabeza. Tragedia? Cual tragedia? Su vida habia sido muy feliz y normal hasta ese dia...

Esos sueños le habian enredado hasta los pensamientos. Si, era eso. Solo esperaba que Ron estuviera despierto y pudiera decirle si habia averiguado algo sobre la existencia de Hermione, o sobre su no existencia, como fuera. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte, porque Ron, al igual que sus otros compañeros de cuarto, estaba dormido profundamente. A Harry no le quedo mas remedio que acostarse tambien y esperar para hablar con el hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

Despues de llorar un poco mas, Hermione decidio que sus lagrimas no le serian de ayuda: si queria aclarar lo que le estaba pasando, tenia que ponerse en accion. Ella intentaria por lo menos descubrir el misterio tras este 'Harry Potter' antes de admitirse a si misma que se estaba volviendo loca de remate. Para todo en este mundo habia una solucion logica, y esta no iba a ser la excepcion. Asi que, consiguiendo poner su mente fria e imparcial, se arrojo a su tarea, acomodandose en su cama con un bloc de notas, lapiz y borrador. Solo esperaba que su compañera de cuarto demorara un rato mas alla abajo, porque queria estar sola y hacer esto sin que la molestaran.

Mordiendo la punta de su lapiz, penso en instancias en su pasado en las que pudo conocer a ese muchacho. Era la unica explicacion que le encontraba, que lo haya conocido en el pasado en algun lugar, y ahora su subconsciente haya decidido volver a aparecerlo. Por la mente le habian pasado otras explicaciones mas fantasticas, desde sueños premonitorios hasta telepatia, pero ella nunca habia creido en la magia y esas cosas, y no iba a empezar ahora. Asi que con cuidado reviso todo lo que podia recordar de su vida buscando una respuesta. Con su memoria privilegiada no le fue tan dificil.

Un par de horas mas tarde, se encontraba nuevamente en el punto cero. Habia apuntado muchos recuerdos en el pad, y habia tachado la mayoria. Si habian varias ocasiones en las que habia conocido a toda clase de gente, en especial con sus padres en convenciones y otras reuniones de ese tipo, pero no podia recordar haber conocido a alguna familia Potter o a algun Harry Potter en ningun momento. Quiza estaba perdiendo la pista en algun lado...

Un sonido en la puerta del cuarto interrumpio sus pensamientos. Primero la perilla empezo a girar, y despues alguien golpeo la puerta dos veces. "Granger! Abre la puerta! Por que estas encerrada!" escucho la voz de su compañera de cuarto.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y abrio, con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba haber trancado la puerta.

La muchacha entro y Hermione volvio a sentarse en su cama, examinando con cuidado su bloc de notas. Ya no tendria el silencio y la quietud que le permitieran llegar a conclusiones claras, pero podria hacer algo, al menos.

Su compañera la miro de reojo. "Que estudias? No tenemos tarea, o si?" Sacando de su maleta algo que presumiblemente era su ropa de dormir, continuo hablando antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. "Oh, espera, si tenemos... gracias a ti."

Hermione la miro fuertemente, pero no se digno a replicar a ese comentario. Por lo menos no en voz alta; "No es como si fuera a hacer la tarea, de todas formas," penso para sus adentros, y dejando el bloc de notas a un lado, se paro para asomarse por la ventana y ver hacia abajo a el patio, donde parecia que los varones iban a empezar otro partido de futbol. "Uno de revancha!" gritaban varios. "Uno de revancha!"

* * *

Alzando la vista de el primer borrador de su reporte de quimica, Hermione miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de las once de la noche. Todavia, si se concentraba, podia escuchar los ruidos del partido abajo en el patio, y le parecio extraño que los chaperones hubieran dejado a los muchachos jugar hasta tan tarde. Pero no penso mas en ello y se concentro en hacer su tarea.

_...despues el agua pasa a un contenedor donde se le agrega el cloro que servira para..._

Pero no pudo terminar de escribir la oracion porque fue interrumpida por unos gritos que provenian de la ventana. Curiosa, se levanto de su lugar y, viendo que su compañera, que acababa de irse a dormir, tambien se levantaba, se asomo hacia afuera para ver que pasaba.

"Profesor Jeevers!" escucho que gritaba uno de sus compañeros. Todos estaban reunidos casi inmediatamente debajo de la ventana, en circulo, mirando hacia lo que fuera que estuviera en el centro. Hermione no estaba segura de que era, porque entre cabezas y sombras no podia distinguirlo, pero asumia que era uno de los muchachos que habia sido golpeado o algo; eso era muy comun en el futbol, no? "La pelota lo golpeo y se choco con la pared! Creo que se corto la frente, esta sangrando..."

"Quien se golpeo?" le pregunto su compañera, desde su cama. Hermione iba a responderle que no sabia, cuando vio que los profesores se acercaban a el circulo de muchachos. El profesor Jeevers los hizo a todos a un lado para poder ver, y asi Hermione tambien pudo ver quien era.

Era Dylan.

"Oh, Dios mio!"

"Que? Quien es?" le pregunto su compañera, pero ella, en su angustia, ni siquiera le respondio. Corriendo, salio por la puerta, sin ponerse siquiera a pensar que estaba en su ropa de dormir, tan solo concentrada en bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta donde estaba Dylan.

Cuando llego al patio, se tiro al piso junto a el. El profesor Jeevers apretaba contra la frente del muchacho un pañuelo que estaba empapado de sangre. Al verla alli, le dijo que sostuviera el pañuelo mientras el iba a llamar a un doctor. Ella, que ahora estaba entrando en panico al ver la cantidad de sangre que habia regada a su alrededor, no dudo un segundo en hacerse util y con cuidado comenzo a limpiar la herida.

Al fin pudo detener el flujo de sangre y, recuperando sus sentidos, le dio una ojeada a la cortada. Al parecer no era muy profunda; eso la calmo un poco. Habia visto en algun documental que las heridas superficiales tendian a sangrar en cantidad, asi que eso explicaba el gran derrame. Sin embargo, era bastante larga. Comenzaba hacia el lado derecho, en la parte superior de la frente, casi en la linea del cabello, y caia con un giro casi en la ceja derecha, donde se unia con la nariz. Era una cicatriz algo peculiar, si es que tal cosa existia. Si la mirabas desde cierto angulo, incluso parecia...

El corazon de Hermione se detuvo por segunda vez en casi un igual numero de horas.

La cicatriz tenia forma de relampago.

Ahora definitivamente si podia afirmar que se estaba volviendo loca. Podria jurar que habia visto una cicatriz exactamente igual... en la frente de Harry Potter.

* * *

Por suerte, uno de los huespedes del hotel era medico, y pudo atender a Dylan rapidamente. Declaro que no era una herida muy grave, simplemente le tomo unas puntadas y le dijo que reposara. Entre varios lo ayudaron a volver a su cuarto y lo dejaron instalado en su cama, donde dormiria hasta el dia siguiente, que les tocaria regresar a Nottinghamshire.

Hermione fue la ultima en salir de su cuarto.

Habiendo recobrado la conciencia poco antes, Dylan aun se sentia algo mareado. Quiza fue por eso, se figuro Hermione luego, o tal vez porque de verdad era una persona tan buena que ya la habia perdonado por el incidente de esa misma noche, pero sea por lo que fuera, al momento en que ella iba a salir, Dylan tomo su mano y la beso, dandole las gracias por estar a su lado. Y a Hermione se le retorcieron las entrañas.

Subio las escaleras hasta el piso superior con el corazon pesado. Se sentia como la criatura mas baja sobre la faz de la tierra. Como era posible que, teniendo a su lado a alguien tan maravilloso, no pudiera dejar de pensar en un personaje que probablemente ni siquiera existia? Como explicar que aun cuando una de las personas mas importantes en su vida estaba lastimada y la necesitaba mas que nunca, su mente volaba hacia lugares que no eran reales salvo para su subconsciente? Podia tener eso alguna logica?

Al entrar a su habitacion, vio que su compañera estaba acostandose nuevamente en su cama y cubriendose con su sabana. Le pidio que por favor cerrara la ventana, pues tenia frio, y Hermione, ya que estaba de pie, asi lo hizo.

Afuera, en la oscuridad, se escuchaban los ruidos de los animales nocturnos que salian de sus guaridas. En un momento penso ver algo blanco moviendose entre los arboles alrededor de la ventana y penso que podia ser la lechuza que habia visto esa tarde, pero las probabilidades de eso serian bajas.

Al darse la vuelta para acostarse, se encontro sobre su cama los papeles en los que habia estado escribiendo, y entre ellos el bloc de notas donde habia anotado lo concerniente a sus sueños. Mirandolo con algo de resentimiento, lo levanto y lo tiro a la basura. Ya no iba a perder mas tiempo pensando en Harry Potter. Eran solo sueños, y punto.

Puso todos los demas papeles en el piso y se acosto, aun repitiendose lo mismo: tenia unos padres que la amaban, un novio fabuloso, buenas calificaciones, salud... era una vida casi perfecta. No necesitaba nada mas. No iba a pensar mas en Harry Potter.

Pero entonces... por que se encontraba deseando que los ojos de Dylan fueran verdes?

* * *

Cuando Harry se desperto al dia siguiente, no encontro a nadie en el cuarto. Al mirar su reloj entendio por que: eran casi las once de la mañana. Se habia quedado dormido, y por bastante; y Ron no habia podido esperarlo porque nooooo, el vivia para comer y no podia permitirse llegar ni un minuto tarde a desayunar. Murmurando algo sobre no necesitar enemigos, se apresuro a vestirse, no fuera que se quedaa sin desayuno por lento.

Caminando por los pasillos, se pregunto si se habia vuelto loco el, o si se habia vuelto loco el mundo. Era casi increible que dos dias antes su vida parecia casi perfecta, y ahora no podia quitarse de encima la sensacion de que algo raro pasaba; el cambio en el cabello de su novia y mas que nada el hecho de que el era el unico que parecia darse cuenta eran pruebas casi irrefutables. El saber si estaba perdiendo la razon o no dependia exclusivamente de lo que Ron habia averiguado con la profesora McGonagall, si es que habia averiguado algo.

Tan concentrado estaba que casi se choca con un niñito de segundo año de Hufflepuff. Por suerte alguien lo llamo en ese justo momento, y el paro en seco.

"Señor Potter," repitio la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que Harry se volteaba. La expresion en el rostro de la mujer era seria y Harry temio que Ron hubiera metido la pata el dia anterior.

"Uh... digame, señora."

"No se en que nuevo lio estara metiendose ahora," declaro, cruzandose de brazos. "Y no me imagino que interes tendra por tener accesso a los archivos de los estudiantes, pero le digo desde ya que son estrictamente confidenciales y que no lo vuelva a intentar."

Harry solto un quejido y se tapo la cara con una mano. Ron no habia metido una pata, habia metido las dos.

La profesora alzo una ceja en forma casi divertida. "No tome a mal al señor Weasley. De verdad lo intento, pero usted y yo sabemos que no tiene esperanza en el arte de la sutileza."

Harry suspiro. "Lo siento, profesora. No volvera a pasar."

"Francamente, Potter, debo admitir que estoy intrigada sobre sus motivos. Sin duda alguna esa fue una de las conversaciones mas poco usuales que he tenido en mi vida. Me deja con la curiosidad de por que desean ustedes obtener tal informacion."

Aun con los brazos cruzados, lo miro con expectativa. Obviamente queria saber toda la historia. Harry, en cambio, se daba patadas mentales. Que hacia? No podia inventar cualquier excusa asi como asi, el no sabia mentir! No tuvo mas remedio que contarle sobre sus sueños, obviando las partes del cabello de Cho y el cuarto de las chicas, claro.

"...Y nada mas queria saber si existe o si me estoy volviendo loco," termino, algo debilmente.

La profesora lo miro con una expresion extraña. Por un momento Harry penso que lo iba a regañar, pero no fue asi. "Esta bien. Que no vuelva a pasar."

Harry asintio y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Ya se habia dado la vuelta para llegar al Gran Comedor, cuando la profesora lo volvio a llamar. "Señor Potter." Harry se volteo y para su sorpresa vio que ella estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa algo triste, pero igual era raro verla en el rostro de la subdirectora. "No se esta volviendo loco."

A Harry casi se le subio el corazon a la garganta. Las implicaciones de esa simple frase eran... "Quiere decir que--"

"No la busque mas, señor Potter." Y con eso la profesora volvio a su oficina, dejando a Harry ahi parado con la boca abierta por un buen par de minutos.

Al fin, todavia sacudido, llego al comedor y se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Ron, que parecia estar comiendo su segunda porcion de tocino y huevos. Al verlo Ron lo saludo y le paso un plato de comida que le habia guardado, recalentado magicamente. Un minuto despues noto que Harry no habia escuchado una sola palabra y volvio a dirigirse a el.

"Oye, hermano, lo siento, pero no pude sacarle nada a McGonagall. Es mas, tuve suerte de que no me castigara..."

Harry alzo ambas manos para callarlo y Ron asi lo hizo. Tal vez Harry iba a decirle que rayos le pasaba ahora.

"Ron, no vas a creer esto..."

* * *

"...Pero creo que ya se quien es el muchacho de los ojos verdes."

Hermione la miro sorprendida, mientras le pasaba el plato que acababa de lavar. "Es broma, no?"

Su madre le sonrio mientras lo secaba. "Para nada. Ahora que no estabas, tuve tiempo de buscarlo..." Dejando el plato en su lugar y el paño sobre el mostrador, Helena Granger salio de la cocina. Hermione rapidamente se seco las manos y la siguio.

Ya en la sala, la señora saco de un armario un album de fotos algo viejo y sentandose en el sofa junto a su hija, lo puso en su regazo y lo abrio.

Hermione hizo una mueca al ver la fotografia a la cual su madre estaba apuntando. "Creo que a el lo recuerdo..."

Su madre asintio. "Si, asi es. Vernon Dursley. Tu padre y yo hacemos negocios con su compañia, para algunas piezas de nuestros instrumentos. Un año nos invitaron a su fiesta de Navidad, y alli lo conociste."

"Esta bien... que tiene eso que ver con el muchacho de los ojos verdes? Porque te aseguro que no es ni el señor este, ni su hijo," agrego, señalando al niño gordo que estaba junto a Dursley en la foto.

Helena rio. "Lo se, lo se. Pero..." Pasando la pagina, apunto a otra foto, parecida a la anterior.

Hermione la ojeo y no encontro nada que llamara su atencion. "Son ellos otra vez."

"Mira mas de cerca. Detras de la señora Dursley."

Hermione tomo el album de las manos de su madre y se enfoco en la fotografia. Y noto que, efectivamente, ahi, casi escondido detras de esa mujer, estaba alguien que ella no habia notado antes: un niño pequeño, delgado y palido, cuya ropa y anteojos parecian quedarle enormes, y con una expresion tan sorprendida que cualquiera diria que nunca habia estado en una fiesta antes.

"No puedes verle muy bien los ojos, y la cicatriz esta algo borrosa, pero el cabello y los lentes..."

Por la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su hija, Helena sabia que habia acertado. "Mama, es el! No puedo creer esto... En mis sueños se ve mucho mayor, pero ho hay duda..."

"Cuando tomaron esa foto, tenias como siete años. Asumo que el tambien."

"Raro que haya decidido aparecerse en mis sueños ahora," murmuro Hermione, mas para si misma, mientras se ponia de pie. "Gracias, mama. Me quitaste un peso de los hombros."

"Al menos ahora sabemos que no estas loca," comento su madre, poniendo el album de vuelta en el armario. "Que vas a hacer ahora?"

"Sobre los sueños?" pregunto la muchacha, estirandose. "No voy a pensar mas en eso, es una tonteria. Tengo que subir a terminar mi reporte y despues voy a cruzar para ver como sigue Dylan."

"Al menos esta vez el golpe no fue tan grave."

"Con todas las veces que se ha lastimado jugando ese condenado deporte, es un milagro que no hayan grabado su nombre en una de las camas del hospital," refunfuño Hermione, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y dejando a su madre con la tarea de lavar el resto de los platos.

* * *

Otro dia entero dedicado a la tarea de Transfiguracion, y Harry sentia que le iba a explotar la cabeza. No solo no podia concentrarse despues de su conversacion con la profesora McGonagall, sino que aunque pudiera concentrarse, no poria responder las preguntas porque simplemente no tenia idea de que responder. Y ninguno de sus compañeros podia ayudarle porque todos estaban tan perdidos como el eslabon intermedio. Por alguna razon, ninguno de los Gryffindors de sexto año tomaba apuntes, o por lo menos apuntes que sirvieran. Pensandolo bien, deberian nombrar a alguien que tomara apuntes para todos...

Harry y Ron habian decidido ir a preguntarle al papa de Harry, que a pesar de ser su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sabia mucho de Transfiguracion, si los podia ayudar. Iban ya a abrir la puerta del retrato, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, alguien la abrio desde el otro lado y se encontraron nuevamente con la profesora McGonagall.

"Señor Potter, el Director desea hablar con usted."

Harry miro a Ron con curiosidad. Ya iban dos veces que lo llamaban a hablar con un profesor en el mismo dia, lo cual no podia ser muy bueno. Ron se encogio de hombros como para decirle que esta vez el no habia dicho nada. Harry, al no encontrar apoyo en su mejor amigo, suspiro y sin mas palabras siguio a la Vicedirectora.

Harry habia estado muchas veces en la oficina del Director, no tanto por castigos sino por sus padres, y el lugar nunca dejaba de asombrarlo. Aquel tenia que ser el lugar mas magico del mundo; escondia toda clase de artefactos, libros, mapas y otras cosas que Harry estaba seguro no encontraria en ningun otro lugar. No solo eso, sino que la magia pura que se sentia en el aire era imposible de imitar.

El pequeño bebe fenix que estaba en un percho hacia un lado hizo un ruido al verlo, y el profesor Dumbledore alzo la mirada. "Ah, Harry. Te esperaba. Sientate, por favor."

El profesor conjuro una silla y Harry se sento, algo dudoso. Dumbledore estaba muy... serio. Y eso no era normal.

"Me cuenta la profesora McGonagall que junto con el señor Weasley has estado realizando una especie de... investigacion sobre el expediente de cierta persona..."

Ah. Asi que si se trataba de eso. "Ya le prometi a la profesora McGonagall que no lo volveriamos a hacer, señor."

"Y eso esta muy bien," lo interrumpio el Director antes que pudiera agregar algo mas. "Pero me parece que en vez de solo decirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer, deberia explicarte por que no lo debes volver a hacer."

Harry no comprendio. El sabia perfectamente bien que los expedientes de los estudiantes eran confidenciales. No era esa la razon por la que le habian llamado la atencion? Pero el profesor Dumbledore paso una mano sobre su escritorio y frente a el aparecio un rollo de pergamino. Sin decir mas, lo abrio y con un suspiro se lo paso a Harry.

Lo pimero que noto fue que la imagen no se movia, lo cual era extraño, penso, para un archivo de una escuela de magia. Pero entonces, pasando por encima los detalles, vio que le intentaba decir el director: era la foto de una niña de cabello alborotado y una amplia sonrisa, que mostraba que sus dientes incisivos superiores eran mas grandes de lo normal. La foto no tenia color, pero Harry sabia de corazon que sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, eran de color marron. E inmediatamente bajo la foto, estaba su nombre.

Boquiabierto, miro al profesor Dumbledore. "Es... es ella! Lo sabia! Sabia que no era mi imaginacion... En verdad existe!"

Dumbledore apoyo los codos en su escritorio y observo la euforia del muchacho. Y sus ojos, en vez de brillar por aquel sentimiento, se obscurecieron mas.

"No, Harry... ella existia."

* * *

notitas de cali-chan!

doooom dooom DOOOOOOOOOM!

haha!

capitulo corto, lo se. pero cuando las cosas empiezan a acelerarse, me toca quitarle adjetivos a mis parrafos y como ven, eso lo deja sin relleno. pero mirenlo por el lado bueno, al menos llegan a la parte interesante mas rapido y sin tanto rodeo! por cierto, este capitulo tambien lo posteo sin betar. eso pasa porque soy leeeeeenta.

lo prometido es deuda y como ven, tuvieron tanto a harry como a hermione en el mismo capitulo. espero que esto les conteste algunas de sus preguntas (y que les cree algunas preguntas nuevas tambien...). en el proximo capitulo tambien sera asi. y como les dije en el capitulo anterior, este fic ya va cuesta abajo. les puedo decir que como maximo tendra siete capitulos y quiza un epilogo, asi que ya pronto van a entender de que se trata todo esto. es mas, es posible que incluso se enteren de que es lo que pasa en el mismisimo proximo capitulo. pero conste que eso no es una promesa!

mis disculpas a los que me pedian remus y sirius. no pude meterlos en el capitulo. pero en el proximo capitulo aparecera uno de los dos... o quiza los dos! uno nunca sabe, esta cosa se escribe sola.

por cierto, entre todas las teorias e hipotesis que me han presentado sobre este fic mis lectores (y algunas estan MUY cerca de la realidad, se los digo), solamente hay dos detalles que nadie ha notado. y son detalles sumamente importantes! el primero es probablemente mi culpa porque me da la impresion de que lo escondi demasiado y no se si eso es bueno o malo... pero el otro, cuando se los revele, se van a preguntar por que no lo notaron antes. tengan un poquitin mas de imaginacion y se que lo veran! como diria mi profesor de filosofia? "maybe if you turn everything around and decide to become some sort of conspiracy theorist..."

reviews, reviews! a 34 en total al momento en que escribo esto, es como 8.5 por capitulo, lo cual no esta nada mal. gracias a todos!

**emilywolen**: awww, gracias! que bien que no creas que es horrible. aunque yo soy bien dificil de convencer, me haces sentir mucho mejor. lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero mi vida real anda demasiado ocupada y ademas... uf! es que simplemente no me sale! soy lenta. lo siento! gracias por dejarme tus comentarios.

**patu**: que bien que te guste y perdon por demorarme tanto en postear este cap. por ahi viene la respuesta a tus interrogantes. gracias por el review!

**h&h**: (me encanta tu nick, lol) vaya, que bien que no dejaste de leerlo despues de lo de harry/cho! mi nick no tiene que ver con cho, es mas bien una cuestion japonesa que data de mis dias de anime y manga (que no se han acabado aun en realidad, pero...). que bien que te guste gwynn (parece que es muy popular la niña) y dylan (que no es tan popular pero en verdad es super lindo). y si, hogwarts sin hermione es como... bueno, no puedo encontrar una buena analogia pero si le hace falta. y harry como que esta empezando a darse cuenta de eso. gracias por comentar!

**hikari**: si, dijo harry. ouch. pobre hombre! haha. yo no creo que mi novio (si lo tuviera) se pondria celoso si lo llamo harry porque sinceramente, desde el dia uno todos saben que si hay un incendio salvo mis cinco libros y despues entro a ver a quien mas ayudo. ooooook. y ah! bajo amenaza de secuestro me tocara apurarme mas, pero en verdad no se si me sea posible... rayos. como ves, no vieron los dos lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pero con eso de la brecha... no, no te puedo decir! lo que SI te puedo decir es que la lechuza SI es hedwig. te toca a ti figurar que quiere decir eso. como siempre, mil gracias por el review!

**bbpotter**: oi, parece que lo de mi secuestro esta entrando al territorio del crimen organizado! me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final. gracias por los comentarios!

**rebeca**: NUNCA! lol. gracias por el review!

**ginny m**: pues actualizando estoy. tarde, como siempre, pero al menos lo estoy. sorry que no he podido leer tu fic, y creo que no voy a poder por un tiempo, porque estoy demasiado ocupada, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. pero si tengo un tiempito, intentare leerlo. gracias por dejarme un review!

**lira**: gracias! me encanta que te guste mi estilo. tus respuestas vendran pronto, en verdad. mi pagina de escritos es www . kyoudai . net / ame (quitale los espacios), ahi encontraras todos mis fics actualizados asi que es a veces hasta mejor que , al que a veces le da la cosa y no me deja subir nada. gracias por comentar!

**asosa**: me fascina que te guste. ya le segui! a ver que opinas de este cap. gracias por el review!

**danco**: que si los juntare? tu que crees? aaaahhhh... que bien que te guste mi humilde fic. gracias por comentar!

**draconis**: ya la continue!

**jaisa-kura**: si, pobre dylan, no? pero el sabe entenderla, pase lo que pase... gracias por dejarme tus comentarios!

**immatureteen**: el mejor fic? no me digas eso, que me lo voy a terminar creyendo! perdon por demorarme tanto, pero en cierta forma es mejor asi. me tomo mi tiempo pero el producto sale con mejor calidad... no te parece? gracias por el review!

**merethzeker**: eek! para ser sincera, la existencia de hispafics se me desaparece de la mente. es que tengo la peor memoria del mundo, te digo. a veces hasta se me olvida. si quieres estar al dia con mis fics lo mejor es que visites a menudo mi pagina de escritos (www . kyoudai . net / ame -- quitale los espacios), que es la primera que actualizo tan pronto tengo un capitulo listo. no he visto sabrina (aunque deberia... harrison ford es uno de mis actores favoritos, despues de todo) asi que no he escuchado la cancion, pero la estoy bajando ahorita mismo y tan pronto la escuche comentare sobre ella. gracias por el review!

**VeGaLoNe**: definitivamente el credito le va a carlos, el es el genio detras de somnium (y "reality" de hecho tiene mas sentido que este, o por lo menos hasta el momento), pero me alegra mucho que te guste mi estilo. gracias por reforzar mi autoestima (despues del cap. 4 estaba bastante baja) y pobre dylan, cuando se desenrede todo esto veras que si era necesario que estuviera en el medio. gracias por dejarme tus comentarios!

**carla**: hola, tocaya! que bien que te guste mi fic. ya me encantaria a mi la idea de menos estudio, pero mi mama me mataria, eso seguro. pero trato de escribir lo mas que pueda, solo que para que me salga bien tengo que darle larga al asunto. lo siento mucho! pero escribo lo mas rapido que puedo. gracias por el review!

como dije con orbe 10 (que ya esta posteado, para los que no sepan), es posible que con el proximo capitulo me demore mas de lo normal porque en enero me mudo para los estados unidos y empezar una vida nueva alla me tendra mas que ocupada, asi que no les prometo nada salvo hare lo mejor que pueda. pero cuando tengan el capitulo en sus manos, les prometo que la espera habra valido la pena. chau! -cali-chan.


	6. SI6

NOTA DE CALI-CHAN! (POR FAVOR **_NO LA IGNOREN!_** ) : En este capitulo HAY un gran SPOILER DE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE. Y es bastante grande. Mi intento de mantener este fanfic in-canon, de hecho. Les recomiendo que si todavia no saben que va a pasar en el libro, sino que prefieren esperar a leerlo ustedes mismos, entonces no lean esto. No digan que no se los adverti!

* * *

Somnium Insidiae   
por cali-chan. 

#6

Harry se sentia como envuelto en niebla. De hecho, no estaba completamente seguro de cuanto tiempo habia pasado ni como habia llegado a su dormitorio hasta que Ron le abrio las cortinas reclamandole que le contara todo lo que le habia dicho el Director. Pero la euforia del pelirrojo no perduro cuando Harry resumio en una frase todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore le habia dicho.

"Accidente... de auto?"

"Mmhm," asintio Harry sin animo, con la cabeza apoyada en su almohada. "Un par de semanas antes de nuestro primer dia en Hogwarts."

Ron fruncio el ceño, preocupado. "Harry, sabes que eso quiere decir que... estas soñando con una persona muerta... sabes?"

Harry asintio nuevamente. "Pero es mas que eso, Ron. No puedo creer que este muerta. Es... no se que es, pero hay algo raro en todo esto."

"Lo raro es que puedes estar volviendote loco de remate, hermano," le replico Ron, con un tono entre asombrado y asustado.

"No es posible tanta coincidencia, Ron!" rugio Harry sentandose en su cama, enojado porque era el unico que veia que tal vez estaba en esa situacion por una razon.

Ron dio un paso atras ante la ira de su amigo. "Yo se! Pero... escucha, por sentido comun... no es bueno jugar con la muerte. Mejor deja a esta Herma-quien-sea a un lado y haz como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es lo mejor. Olvidalo."

Harry se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su almohada. No le comento nada a Ron de vuelta, pero a si mismo se dijo que era imposible, que estaba seguro de que esto era algo muy grande y que fuera como fuera, iba a llegar al fondo del asunto. Ron, que sabia por experiencia lo obstinado que podia ser su mejor amigo, le dijo que mejor durmiera un rato y aclarara sus pensamientos y despues seguirian hablando de ello. Harry asi lo hizo.

* * *

Hermione entro a la casa, cerro la puerta tras de si y se quito el abrigo que tenia puesto, dejandolo en el perchero junto a la puerta. El clima se habia puesto muy frio muy repentinamente, y ella habia preferido terminar rapido su visita a Dylan antes de que se pusiera peor y no pudiera regresar a su casa. Claro, el hecho de que no podia ni siquiera mirar a Dylan en el rostro con la nueva cicatriz que tenia en la frente tambien fue un factor decisivo. 

Se dejo caer en el sofa sin mucho cuidado. _No pienses mas en Harry Potter!_, se reprocho a si misma. Creia haber dejado todo eso a un lado. _No es nadie importante, Hermione. Dejalo ir._

Y asi lo iba a hacer. Pensando que lo mejor para distraerse seria sentarse y leer un libro, alcanzo el estante que estaba junto al sofa y saco la ultima novela que su mama le habia regalado. Antes de abrirla, temblo un poco. Hacia mucho frio. _Lo que no daria yo por una buena taza de chocolate caliente justo ahora_, penso, pero sin continuar ese tema, abrio el libro en la pagina marcada y se sumergio en el.

Cinco minutos despues, estaba marcando la pagina nuevamente. No podia concentrarse. Se sentia extrañamente aburrida, como si debiera estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de estar leyendo. Pero que? No era la tarea; ya habia terminado su ensayo y todas sus otras asignaciones. Como siempre, las habia terminado temprano responsablemente, no como sus dos supuestos mejores amigos que siempre lo hacian todo cinco minutos antes de la hora de entrega.

Ya se iba poniendo de pie para dejar el libro en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia pensado. Que dos mejores amigos? _Mi unico mejor amigo es Dylan_, rectifico. Y si era verdad que no era muy responsable cuando se trataba de trabajos escolares, pero ese _lapsus linguae_ tan especifico era algo muy fuera de personaje para Hermione. De 'uno' a 'dos'? La diferencia era grande. Aun asi, lo atribuia a la complicacion del asunto de sus sueños y esas cosas. Obviamente su mente habia quedado un poco fuera de base.

Iba a sentarse nuevamente en el sofa cuando noto algo que la sorprendio.

Colocada sobre el estante de los libros estaba una taza. Taza que no habia notado cinco minutos antes.

Curiosa, se acerco y su sorpresa fue mayor: la taza estaba llena de leche chocolatada. Pensando que tal vez su mama habia tenido la misma idea que ella antes de salir, y que en algun apuro no habia podido terminarse la bebida, la tomo entre sus manos para tomarsela. Peor aun se puso cuando noto que la leche estaba caliente... como si estuviera recien hecha.

Frunciendo el ceño, trato de encontrar una explicacion. Lo unico obvio era que ella habia deseado tener chocolate caliente y ahora lo tenia. Como habia llegado ahi? Y asi de pronto, sin que nadie lo trajera, o al menos sin que ella se diera cuenta? No era normal.

Por muy calentita y atrayente que se viera la taza, Hermione no era ninguna tonta. Las cosas no aparecian de la nada y mucho menos porque ella lo habia deseado. Ni loca se iba a tomar eso. Y haciendose una nota mental de comentar el episodio con sus padres, se dirigio a la cocina a desechar la bebida, no sin antes mirar varias veces a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no habia nada sospechoso.

* * *

Este sueño fue en cierta forma muy diferente a los demas. Tan vividamente podia recordar abrir los ojos y mirar hacia un lado, encontrandola recostada en una cama junto a la de el. Algo los conmociono. Compartieron una mirada y como uno se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto. No podia definir muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero habian otras personas ahi, y estaban discutiendo. Todo era un gran caos. Entre su propia desesperacion y la ira y confusion latiendo en el ambiente, no entendia de que se trataba el asunto pero sabia que era algo muy importante para el, para ambos. Justo cuando iba a dejar de buscarle una explicacion a su sueño, una voz sono muy clara de entre la multitud de distorsionadas exclamaciones y ocultos murmullos... 

"Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo su palabra. Y la palabra de dos brujos de trece años no convencera a nadie..." ()

En ese momento fue que Harry desperto. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba agitado como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Y no, no era asi, pero habia algo en ese sueño que era... era enorme. Emocionado, se levanto de la cama y comenzo a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto. Las palabras todavia resonaban en su cabeza...

"_La palabra de dos brujos de trece años..._"

Trece años? Dumbledore le habia dicho que Hermione habia muerto a los once años. Y Harry le habia creido, pero no se habia puesto a pensar que en muchos de sus sueños, ella parecia mucho mayor que de once años. Este ultimo sueño solamente le habia confirmado lo que ya sospechaba: que habia algo mas detras de todo ese asunto. Porque esos sueños eran mas que simples visiones sin importancia, si; eran recuerdos.

Podia recordarla perfectamente... rodando sus ojos en respuesta a algo que le habian dicho. Alzando la mano emocionada en clase de Transfiguracion. Tejiendo sombreros de lana en la Sala Comun. Inmersa en un libro gigantesco en la biblioteca. Inmovil, recostada en la cama de la enfermeria. Y vestida de azul para una fiesta...

Su respiracion se agitaba mas y mas a cada vuelta que daba. Sus pensamientos chocaban unos con otros en su cabeza.

No, definitivamente no se habia imaginado esas cosas. Hermione estaba viva. TENIA que estar viva, y de eso estaba completamente seguro. Habian pasado por tantas adversidades, y de todas habian salido airosos. No, esto no tenia nada que ver con su estado de salud mental. Hermione tenia que estar en su vida y no lo estaba, por alguna razon. Era como si estuviera teniendo visiones de una vida alterna, pero sabia que era una vida real. Y eso no tenia sentido, y trato de darle toda clase de explicaciones, pero no se podia quitar de encima la idea de que alguien la estaba manteniendo lejos de el. Y el necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Tenia que hablar con Sirius.

Sin pensar en quien lo podia estar viendo o no, salio corriendo como un rayo hacia la Sala Comun.

* * *

Esta vez habia mucha mas gente en su sueño. Estaba sentada en algun tipo de escritorio. Harry estaba unos puestos mas abajo. Junto a ella estaba sentada un pelirrojo que le resultaba muy familiar; y no tenia cara de estar feliz. A su alrededor habia un grupo de niños, todos mirandola con expresiones que variaban de confundidas a molestas, y hacia el frente estaba parado otra persona, muy pequeñita y con una esponjosa barba blanca, que se veia muy emocionada. 

Era mas bien como si estuviera viendolo todo desde fuera de su cuerpo. Se vio murmurar algunas palabras y mover con su mano una especie de vara de madera, extrañamente parecida a las supuestas "varitas magicas" de los magos que habia visto en television. Lo mas extraño es que apenas cerro la boca, el objeto que tenia frente a ella empezo a volar. Era una pluma, una pluma blanca. Una pluma que estaba flotando en el aire frente a ella...

Todavia soñolienta Hermione abrio los ojos, despertando de su sueño. En verdad, a estas alturas ya deberia estar acostumbrada a tener sueños extraños. Pero en este ultimo su subconsciente le presento imagenes ciertamente... psicodelicas. Por que estaba soñando que hacia trucos de magia baratos? Sera que de su infancia habia reprimido algun deseo de dedicarse a hacer actos de magia? No, eso no podia ser. Nada mas de imaginarse en frente de un grupo de niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños, anunciando que iba a sacar un conejo de su sombrero, se le retorcia el estomago. Ella nunca habria deseado hacer eso; esa "magia" no eran mas que complejos trucos fabricados para engañar a la gente. Eran simplemente ilusiones. Ella no creia en la magia.

Tan pronto penso aquello, una sensacion extraña la invadio, como unas cosquillas en el estomago, que normalmente relacionaba con movimiento subito, como cuando se subia a una montaña rusa. Antes de poder definirla del todo, con un grito ahogado sintio que cayo sobre su cama. La sorpresa hizo que cayera de medio lado, sobre su brazo, golpeandoselo un poco. Y como fue todo tan repentino, no pudo equilibrarse bien y por inercia rodo y termino cayendo, en una posicion nada elegante, en el piso.

Con el corazon empezando a latirle mas y mas rapido, se puso de rodillas y miro a su alrededor, finalmente poniendo juntos dos y dos, y comprendiendo lo que le habia pasado.

Habia caido sobre su cama.

Habia caido _sobre_ su cama.

Cuando se acosto a dormir, se acosto en su cama. Como es posible, entonces, que de pronto _cayo_ sobre su cama? Ya estaba en ella! Y de donde podria haber estado apoyada para caer _sobre su cama_? A menos que estuviera volando...

Casi queriendo no hacerlo, Hermione miro hacia arriba. Y su corazon se cayo a su estomago cuando vio que la novela, la misma ultima novela que su mama le habia comprado, aquella que estaba intentando leer y con la que se habia quedado dormida, estaba flotando, aun abierta en la pagina en la que la habia dejado, tres pies arriba de su colchon.

_Flotando_.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos tan rapido que se golpeo. Sin prestarle atencion se restrego los ojos, murmurando en voz baja. "Esto es un sueño... si, tiene que ser, he escuchado otras veces sobre sueños dentro de sueños, no es un fenomeno muy comun pero es cientificamente probable y si, seguramente eso es lo que esta pasando asi que solo tengo que esperar a que despierte y todo esto tendra sentido, porque no es posible que el libro este flotando en el aire sin nada que lo sostenga, en contra de la gravedad y de todas las leyes de la fisica porque esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, solo en los sueños, y yo tenia el libro en mis brazos cuando me dormi y no es posible que ahora este alla arriba..."

Seguramente hubiera seguido balbuceando si la novela voladora no hubiera caido en sus brazos.

Con un pequeño grito que ahora no pudo ahogar se puso de pie y tiro el libro lo mas lejos posible de ella, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Ese libro no podia haberse _caido_; el angulo entre ella y el punto donde el libro habia estado flotando debia de ser de al menos sesenta grados. Los objetos no _caen_ con sesenta grados de desviacion. Pero claro, los objetos tampoco vuelan en el aire.

Era como si el libro hubiera decidido flotar hacia ella.

Oh, Dios. Estaba halucinando.

Tragando en seco miro alrededor de su habitacion para asegurarse de que nada mas estaba fuera de lugar. Con una creciente agitacion, noto que sus sabanas, que debian estar tiradas en forma desordenada porque se habia caido de la cama, estaban de hecho dobladas perfectamente en el piso, de el lado opuesto a el que estaba la novela.

Pero fue cuando el globo de nieve empezo a temblar que no lo pudo resistir mas; uno de esos adornos en forma de globo con nieve falsa adentro que su abuelo le habia traido de Paris, comenzo a temblar cuando ella paso su mirada por la comoda, donde estaba colocado. Desesperada, Hermione se sintio llorar y decidio salir corriendo. Ni siquiera habia dado un paso cuando el globo de nieve salio disparado por el aire hacia ella; apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El globo choco con la pared y se rompio, pero Hermione ni siquiera dirigio una mirada atras; salio corriendo tan rapido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta se cerro detras de ella.

* * *

Evitando estornudar, Harry echo el puñado de Polvos Floo al fuego de la chimenea. "Numero 12, Grimmauld Place!" Despues del usual sentimiento de mareo, finalmente pudo ver entre las llamas la sala de la casa de su padrino. "Sirius? Remus? Hay alguien ahi?" 

"Harry?" escucho hacia un lado y un momento despues, la figura castaña de Remus Lupin entro en su campo de vision. "Vaya, que sorpresa! Como estas? Que tal Hogwarts?"

Harry nego con la cabeza. "No tengo tiempo de conversar ahora, Remus. Esta Sirius alli?"

"Si, me parece que esta arriba, firmando unos papeles. Eh, Padfoot! Harry quiere hablar contigo!" exclamo, atrayendo la atencion de su compañero de casa. Pasaron un par de minutos para que los pasos de Sirius se escucharan bajando las escaleras.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" exclamo al llegar, con tono burlon. "Escuche por ahi que te conseguiste una chica--"

"Necesito salir de Hogwarts," lo interrumpio Harry, no queriendo perder mas tiempo.

Su drastico tono sorprendio a los dos adultos. "Salir de Hogwarts?" pregunto Lupin, frunciendo el ceño. "A donde planeas ir?"

"A ningun-- ...No se, en realidad. Es posible salir volando en escoba?"

"Harry, no creo que esto sea..."

"No, me parece que no es posible," le respondio Sirius, curioso. "No a menos que seas mayor de edad."

"Y hay otra forma para que pueda salir?"

Sirius lo penso con cuidado. Remus quiso intervenir. "Sirius, dudo mucho que le haya pedido permiso a James o a Lily--"

"Moony, James y yo nos escapabamos del castillo una vez por semana cuando estabamos en Hogwarts. Y tu nos lo permitias. Seria una hipocresia que le reclamasemos a Harry ahora." Harry miraba del uno al otro, deseando que se apuraran. Que lo mandaran al diablo o que le respondieran, pero que hicieran lo que hicieran, lo hicieran rapido. "Al contrario, deberia estar contento que Harry continua su legado como Merodeador." Al parecer el argumento de Sirius habia dejado a Remus sin palabras, aunque no parecia convencido. "Escucha: Ve al corredor del tercer piso, y busca la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Dile la palabra clave: "dissendio", y te dejara entrar a un pasadizo secreto. Eso te llevara al sotano de Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade. Desde alli puedes salir volando en tu escoba."

"Sirius..."

"Gracias, Sirius. Asi lo hare."

"Espera, Harry!"

Harry volvio a mirarlos, deseando nada mas que salir corriendo y hacer lo que Sirius le habia explicado. "Que?"

"A donde vas a ir? No creo que sea a Hogsmeade nada mas," le pregunto Sirius, ahora empezando a preocuparse por el muchacho. Se veia demasiado serio para que esto fuera una simple travesura.

Harry cerro los ojos, haciendose esa misma pregunta. No tenia idea de donde vivia Hermione. Estaba seguro que esa informacion debia haber estado en el archivo de Hogwarts, pero habia estado muy preocupado por la noticia de su muerte como para pensar en su direccion. A donde iba...? Un nombre al azar le paso por la mente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dijo en voz alta.

"Nottinghamshire."

Y con eso, corto la comunicacion.

* * *

Por supuesto que Hermione corrio a casa de Dylan. Sus padres no estaban en casa y aunque las cosas con Dylan todavia estaban algo tensas (al menos de parte de ella), en ese momento no penso en nada mas que en encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a calmarse. 

Con la mano temblorosa, toco el timbre una, dos, y tres veces. Estuvo a punto de tocar un par de veces mas pero en ese momento Dylan le abrio la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se arrojo a sus brazos, llorando con desespero y murmurando ininteligiblemente todas las cosas extrañas que le habian estado ocurriendo ultimamente. Desde puertas que se trancaban solas, lechuzas con aparente inteligencia y palabras que salian de su boca que no tenian nada que ver con la realidad, hasta el altercado de cinco minutos antes en su habitacion. El no hizo mucho, mas que abrazarla, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Hermione no lo culpo. Dylan nunca habia sido bueno cuando se trataba de mujeres histericas. Ya le habia pasado alguna vez. Lo que nunca le habia dicho, sin embargo, era que no era necesario que dijese nada; Dylan la hacia sentirse mejor con solo tenerla en sus brazos.

"Harry, estoy tan asustada..." dijo, temblando, con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de el.

El asintio, e intento decir algo para calmarla. "Nada te va a pasar. Yo... todo va a estar bien. En verdad." Con algo de duda le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, esperando poder hacerla sentirse mejor.

No tenia que esforzarse tanto; el salvaba a las personas-- era simplemente lo que hacia. Siempre, sin pensarlo dos veces. Y por eso Hermione sentia que si el estaba cerca, todo iba a estar bien. Era irracional poner tanto poder sobre los hombros de una persona, pero ella sabia que el era simplemente extraordinario. Cuando Harry estaba alli, a su lado, ocurrian milagros.

Un segundo... Harry?

Lentamente se separo de los brazos de Dylan, y secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, lo miro a la cara fijamente.

"Uh... ya te sientes bien?" le pregunto el, algo confundido por la expresion que tenia Hermione en el rostro. Habria esperado que todavia estuviera triste, o asustada, o incluso algo mas tranquila si sus pobres atentos de consolarla habian funcionado. Pero ella lo estaba mirando como si no lo reconociera y eso lo tenia totalmente desconcertado.

"Te llame Harry."

"Que?" Ahora si que Dylan no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Hace un minuto. Dylan, te llame Harry y tu ni siquiera reaccionaste," replico ella, dando unos pasos hacia atras, empezando a asustarse incluso de Dylan.

"Claro que no, me llamaste por mi nombre," Dylan trato de acercarse a ella nuevamente, viendo que sus miedos comenzaban a empeorar.

"No! No. Te dije Harry y se que lo escuchaste..." Hermione le apunto con un dedo y noto que su mano estaba temblando incontrolablemente. "Lo escuchaste pero no te impacto porque-- porque todo esto que esta pasando-- todo tiene que ver contigo tambien..." Mas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y desesperada nego con la cabeza. "La cicatriz... oh, Dios, tu tambien..." Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, que le dolia como nunca antes. "Que me esta pasando?"

"Hermione..." Dylan intento abrazarla, pero en el momento en que sus manos la tocaron, ella dio un salto hacia atras y comenzo a gritar.

"NO! NO ME TOQUES!" Y con eso, salio corriendo nuevamente hacia su casa.

* * *

Harry no tenia ni idea de como habia llegado hasta alli. Por alguna razon su instinto lo habia dirigido a Nottinghamshire, y como supo la direccion era algo que nunca podria discernir, pero justo en ese momento se hallaba parado en frente de una casa que lucia junto a la puerta principal una placa en la cual se leia "1705 - Familia Granger." 

Con cuidado dejo su Saeta de Fuego recostada contra una pared, y secando las palmas de sus manos en su pantalon (estaban empapadas, por los nervios), despues de pensarlo un par de veces, toco el timbre.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que alguien le abriera. Su pulso comenzo a acelerarse cuando vio la cara sonriente de una señora aparecer desde dentro. "Si?"

Harry trago en seco, e intento dirigirle una sonrisa de vuelta. "Buenos dias. Usted debe ser la señora Granger. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy un-- ehhh-- amigo de su hija. Esta ella en casa?"

La expresion de la señora Granger se oscurecio tan abruptamente que Harry penso que le iba a dar un golpe. "Si esto es una broma, no es nada divertida."

La señora se dispuso a cerrar la puerta literalmente en la cara de Harry, pero el la detuvo. "Espere! No entiendo... No quise molestarla, se lo juro, pero necesito ver a Hermione, es urgente..."

"Mi hija ha estado muerta por cinco años y medio!" lo interrumpio ella, el rostro enrojecido. "Y ahora por favor, le pido que se vaya."

No podia ser. Ya se habia convencido a si mismo de que no podia ser, y Harry no lo creeria hasta que viera evidencia concreta. "Eso no es posible," interjecto, y abriendose paso entre la señora y el marco de la puerta, entro a la casa. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza-- una voz muy familiar-- le murmuro que lo que estaba haciendo no solo era reprochable sino que tambien era un crimen. Pero Harry no le hizo caso; a estas alturas, ya no le importaba.

Miro a su alrededor, a la sala, y no encontro nada fuera de lo normal. Aprovechando que la señora no habia reaccionado todavia a su inesperada accion, se dispuso a subir las escaleras y buscar a Hermione incluso en su propia habitacion, si era necesario. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, fue interrumpido.

"Sera mejor que te vayas, Harry. No debiste haber escapado de Hogwarts."

Que? Ahora si tenia que haber escuchado mal. La señora Granger era definitivamente una muggle, era imposible que supiera de Hogwarts, sobre todo si su hija nunca asistio al colegio a los once años, como decia ella. "Hogwarts--?" Desconcertado se dio la vuelta para preguntarle como sabia, pero un grito se ahogo en su garganta cuando la vio.

Donde hacia segundos habia estado parada la señora Granger, ahora estaba Cho Chang.

"Eh-?"

"Harry, tienes que volver a Hogwarts. Todos estan preocupados por ti..." comenzo la muchacha. "Tu mama esta que se vuelve loca..." Dando un paso hacia Harry, le extendio la mano. "Vamos, Harry. Ya deja esta tonteria y ven conmigo..."

"NO! No te acerques!" exclamo el, ahora muy asustado, y salio corriendo por la misma puerta por la que habia entrado. El clima afuera se habia puesto macabro-- el cielo oscuro, el viento soplando con un silbido aterrador, y truenos sonando en la distancia. No eran las condiciones ideales para volar, pero Harry no perdio tiempo pensandolo: antes de que Cho-- la señora Granger-- QUIEN FUERA, pudiera alcanzarlo, recogio su Saeta de Fuego y emprendio vuelo.

Sin embargo, no volo por mucho tiempo. Apenas un par de minutos despues, en su estado de agitacion, perdio el control de su escoba y fue a parar catastroficamente al suelo, tierra y hierba entrando en su boca y los lentes puestos mas sobre su oreja que sobre sus ojos. Con algo mas de gracia se puso de pie y se limpio un poco la ropa, y ajustando su segundo par de ojos, se enfoco en descubrir donde estaba.

Debio haberlo imaginado. Con su suerte, tenia que caer en un cementerio.

Nuevamente recogio su escoba (le tomo un par de segundos porque aun estaba temblando) y se propuso salir de ahi lo mas pronto posible. Pero otra vez, antes de llegar a la salida, cuando iba girando en una esquina alguien se le atravezo en el camino, y el se choco fuertemente, rebotando hasta terminar de vuelta en el piso. A punto estaba de disculparse con la persona, pero la persona le hablo primero.

"Harry, deja de dudar. Por que te mentirian todos sobre esto? Esta muerta, esa es la verdad. Regresa a Hogwarts y todo volvera a la normalidad."

Harry se llevo las manos a los oidos cuando reconocio la voz de su mejor amigo. Agitando la cabeza, con sus manos haciendo una severa presion, intento detener el zumbido que escuchaba. Esto era irreal. Estaba halucinando. Estaba viendo cosas. Estaba escuchando cosas. No habia forma de que Ron pudiera estar ahi. No habia forma de que Cho pudiera estar ahi...

Ron dio un paso hacia el y Harry retrocedio torpemente, apoyado en sus codos, arrastrandose por el suelo. Poco a poco Ron se acercaba mas y mas, y Harry queria gritar, pero no podia-- tenia un grito de horror atravezado en la garganta y casi no podia respirar-- solo podia alejarse de esa persona que se hacia pasar por su mejor amigo y queria salir de alli--

Su espalda fue a parar en contra de algo solido y ya no habia forma de alejarse mas de Ron. Estaba acorralado. La figura del pelirrojo seguia acercandose y Harry intento ponerse de pie bruscamente para salir corriendo--

Entonces vio el objeto contra el que se habia chocado y aquello lo hizo caer de rodillas nuevamente.

_Hermione J. Granger_  
_1980-1991_

"No... No, esto no esta pasando..." murmuro agitado, con sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el epitafio. Hermione no podia estar muerta. Era imposible. Todo el mundo se lo decia, pero el se negaba a creerlo. Ahora estaba frente a frente con su tumba. Con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, oculto la cara entre sus piernas y se coloco en posicion fetal, meciendose hacia atras y adelante al mismo ritmo en que se repetia una y otra vez que nada de esto podia estar pasando. Ron nunca lo alcanzo y francamente el ni siquiera penso en ello.

Hermione no podia estar muerta... no era posible! Como, entonces, es que la recordaba? La recordaba... la forma en que sus ceño se fruncia cuando se concentraba en algo que estaba leyendo... la forma en que mordia la punta de su pluma cuando estaba pensando en algo... la forma en que sus brazos iban a su cintura cuando estaba enojada... la forma en que animadamente alzaba la mano en clase cuando queria responder una pregunta... como rodaba sus ojos cuando algo le parecia ridiculo... como las esquinas de su boca caian cuando estaba triste... o el brillo en sus ojos cuando algo la hacia sentirse feliz...

Era demasiado real. Harry no podia imaginarse que no existiera-- era como una parte de el! Y como tal, la necesitaba... la necesitaba en su vida... Todo esto tenia que ser una pesadilla; de seguro pronto abriria sus ojos y estaria de vuelta en su dormitorio en Hogwarts, con Ron y sus otros amigos, y alli estaria Gwynn, y sus padres, y Hermione y todos los demas, y todo volveria a la normalidad...

Pero entonces, todas las luces en su mente se encendieron a la vez.

Gwynn no estaria ahi... Tampoco sus padres.

Sus padres... sus padres habian muerto... Voldemort los habia matado... No estarian alli!

Lo recordaba!

Todo, hasta el ultimo detalle. Desde el sabor favorito de lapiz labial de Ginny hasta el tono exacto del moño de Umbridge. Y desde luego, otras cosas de mucha mayor importancia, imagenes que estarian impresas en su memoria incluso si pasara un millon de años: Una profecia, un destino... La expresion en el rostro de Sirius cuando caia tras la cortina... El vacio que lo lleno cuando vio el cuerpo inerte del profesor Dumbledore... El calor que lo hacian sentir sus mejores amigos cuando lo apoyaban y lo ayudaban...

...y por supuesto, Hermione.

Y como ella, Harry y Ron habian hayado una pista hasta el escondite secreto de un grupo de Mortifagos, y habian ido a confrontarlos...

Harry abrio los ojos y miro nuevamente a la tumba, pero esta se habia desvanecido.

De hecho, todo estaba desvaneciendose...

Y de alguna manera se encontro en un lugar extraño. Estaba atado a un arbol, y hacia mucho calor. Una gran estructura estaba en llamas no muy lejos de el. A su izquierda estaba Ron, tirado en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente-- su frente estaba cortada y algo de sangre brotaba de la herida. Y a su derecha, atada a un arbol exactamente como lo estaba el, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, estaba Hermione.

* * *

**notitas de cali-chan--** y como dijo carlos en "reality": "and then everything crumbled." no voy a comentar absolutamente nada de este capitulo, igual tendran un monton de preguntas. el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo real, mas un epilogo, asi que esten preparados para el final! 

solamente para el capitulo 5 recibi 22 reviews, lo cual es sumamente impresionante... gracias a todos! a muchos de ustedes les respondi via email, y ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para responder uno por uno (son las 3 y media de la madrugada, asi que perdonenme por cualquier typo que se hayan encontrado), pero no duden ni un momento que sus reviews me hicieron una persona muy, muy feliz. tenganme un poquito de paciencia con el tiempo de actualizacion-- entre la universidad y las necesidades basicas (como dormir de vez en cuando) no me da tiempo para el resto de mi vida. y eso, ademas de el hecho que de por si soy lenta. gracias mil y siganme dejando reviews! me encanta encontrar mi inbox lleno de sus teorias sobre lo que esta pasando. aunque no se que tipo de teorias podran sacar de este capitulo, siempre seran bienvenidas! gracias a todos! -cali-chan.


	7. SI7

NOTA DE CALI-CHAN! (POR FAVOR **_NO LA IGNOREN!_** ) : Yo le pondria a este capitulo un rating mas bien de PG-16 o quiza una R suave (lo que seria un M aqui en Las cosas se ponen un poquito violentas y vividas llegando la ultima parte. Que puedo decir? Despues de ver 300 y The Departed, a uno como que las escenas de sangre ya ni le van ni le vienen... Y como siempre, en un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener mi canon hasta el libro mas reciente, podran encontrar masivos spoilers de HP & The Half-Blood Prince (El Principe Mestizo, si no me equivoco, es la traduccion?). No lo lean si no han leido el libro y no quieren saber que pasa en el. 

·  
·  
·

* * *

·  
·  
·

Somnium Insidiae  
por cali-chan.

#7

Su cabeza le dolia como si lo hubiera golpeado una bludger. Harry trato de soltarse de sus ataduras, pero el dolor lo habia debilitado... tampoco tenia su varita, y algo en el ambiente que lo hacia sentirse mareado. Olia a... humo? Algo se estaba quemando. Trato de llamar a Ron y Hermione, tratar de despertarlos, pero temia alzar su voz para no atraer la atencion de algun mortifago. No estaba completamente seguro de como habian llegado a ese lugar... ya no estaban en Devon, donde habian descubierto el escondite de algunos mortifagos... de hecho, este claro casi parecia... los terrenos de Hogwarts... el bosque prohibido?

Con el corazon en la garganta trato de halar sus ataduras lo mas fuerte que pudo. Tenia que soltarse... tenia que sacar a Ron y a Hermione de ahi antes que...

"Mi Señor... mi Señor! El muchacho...! Esta despierto, Señor!"

Apenas escucho pasos apurados acercandose a el, cuando entre la niebla la asquerosa cara de Colagusano aparecio, apuntandole su varita directamente al cuello con su mano metalica. "No te muevas, Harry... el Señor Oscuro se ocupara de ti... No debiste haberte liberado, cometiste un error..."

La bilis se le revolvio en el estomago, y trato de hacer algo, soltarse, moverse, cualquier cosa para quitarse a esa rata de encima, liberar a Ron y Hermione y correr hacia Hogwarts... el castillo, el castillo estaba en llamas... los estudiantes, la Orden... tenia que salir de ahi, tenia que ir...! "Ron! Despierta! Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Y entonces su cicatriz le empezo a arder terriblemente.

·

* * *

·

Algo la detuvo al momento que cruzaba la puerta. Una voz. Alguien la estaba llamando.

No era Dylan. Pero la voz le resultaba familiar...

"Harry?"

·

* * *

·

"Harry, Harry... debi haber imaginado que tambien podrias escaparte de este hechizo..." Aquella voz escalofriante resono en sus oidos, y con cada paso que la oscura figura de su peor enemigo tomaba hacia el, el punzante ardor en su cabeza se agudizaba. "Aunque no entiendo por que querrias hacerlo. Por que rechazar los pocos momentos de felicidad que alcanzaras a tener en toda tu desgraciada vida, antes de que yo la termine de una vez?"

"No me puedes engañar con una felicidad falsa," Harry mascullo entre dientes muy apretados. Era cierto que el habria dado casi todo por tener a sus padres junto a el, por ser un muchacho normal y por saber que existe un futuro, que no tiene los dias contados por tener que enfrentarse al mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero la linea la trazaba en la vida de sus amigos. Si sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, Harry no podia quedarse tan tranquilo soñando que era feliz. "Yo se lo que tengo que hacer."

Voldemort sonrio, ese gesto cinico que siempre le dirigia, el que reforzaba el hecho de que el era el futuro lider del mundo magico mientras que Harry era simplemente una mosca que debia aplastar en su camino a la cima. "Si, se te subio a la cabeza todo este asunto de 'El elegido.' Colagusano," dio un paso mas, con el que Harry se retorcio de dolor, y continuo hablandole a su sirviente, aunque nunca dejo de mirar a Harry directamente. "Tal vez debamos intentar el hechizo una vez mas, Somnium Insidiae. Sea como sea, lo mantuvo callado mas de lo que una maldicion Cruciatus o Imperius lo podrian hacer. He estado en su cabeza, se como piensa... Una vida nueva, perfecta, podria hacer el truco."

"NUNCA!!" Harry no pudo evitar soltar todo su dolor en esa exclamacion. Gotas de sudor corrian por su cara y sus ojos se nublaban, haciendo que sus alrededores se desvanecieran. Pero el rostro como el de una serpiente seguia claro y amenazante. "No importa que ilusion crees para mi. NUNCA PODRIA SER FELIZ SI NO ESTA H--!!" Inmediatamente se percato de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y se contuvo. No queria atraer atencion a ninguno de sus dos amigos, no mientras estaban tan cerca de Voldemort.

Pero la expresion del mago oscuro no cambio. Y asi fue, porque ya lo sabia. "Ah, claro. La sangre sucia." Una rapida mirada de soslayo fue arrojada a Hermione, que seguia inconsciente y atada a un arbol hacia un lado, y Harry se preparo para arrojarse hacia Voldemort, ataduras y todo, si se acercaba aunque sea un centimetro a ella. Pero no fue asi; de hecho, Riddle se movio mas cerca de Harry. "Me decepciona tu mal gusto, desde luego. Pero lamento decirte que la ilusion en la que estuviste atrapado no fue de mi creacion." Se acerco mas. Estaban casi nariz con nariz y Harry apenas podia abrir los ojos. "_Somnium Insidiae_ entra en tu subconsciente y te atrapa en el sueño de tu vida perfecta. La vida que tuviste bajo el hechizo... la creaste tu mismo."

·

* * *

·

Hermione no entendia que estaba pasando, pero igual se aventuro hacia afuera, buscando a Harry. Dylan ya no estaba ahi, la calle estaba vacia.

No importaba que le habia dicho su madre, ella conocia a Harry Potter de algun otro lado... Y ella no podia haber imaginado esa voz, el estaba cerca, en algun lugar... y ahora el estaba en problemas. Y Hermione tenia que ayudarlo, como siempre lo ayudaba... y como el la ayudo a ella en mas de una ocasion. Tenia que encontrarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

·

* * *

·

No lo podia creer. No podia... pero tenia sentido. Era por eso que todo habia sido tan perfecto. Era por eso que su madre habia congeniado tanto con Cho, y por eso que McGonagall no lo habia expulsado tan pronto se entero de que Harry habia estado esculcando en los archivos. Era por eso que pudo salir tan facil de Hogwarts, y por eso que Gwynn nunca se enojaba con el, y...

"Eso no puede ser!" exclamo, dandose cuenta de que Voldemort debia estar tratando de engañarlo nuevamente. "No era un mundo perfecto! La mama de Hermione... se convirtio en Cho, y Ron! Y el cabello de Cho-- el cabello de Cho cambio, y nadie mas se dio cuenta excepto yo!"

"Eso es culpa tuya, Harry. Si hubieras dejado de pensar en esta Sangre Sucia, todavia estarias ahi, siendo feliz, y la señorita Chang todavia tendria ese hermoso cabello lacio."

Harry le dirigio una mirada lo mas desafiante que pudo, y ni siquiera tuvo que alzar su voz, estaban tan cerca. "Por que estas haciendo esto, Riddle? No querias matarme? Hazlo! Estoy indefenso, no?"

Voldemort entorno los ojos, y dio un paso hacia atras. "Te voy a matar, si, pero todavia no, Potter. No hasta que todo el mundo magico pueda verlo y darse cuenta de lo insignificante que era su 'Elegido.'" Riddle se alejo mas de el, dirigiendole una mirada rapida a Colagusano, quien se acerco a donde estaba Hermione. El dolor de Harry recedio un poco, pero entonces Voldemort alzo su varita, apuntando hacia el. "Vamos a intentar esto otra vez, Harry. Volveras a tu vida perfecta, y esta vez no habra errores ni fallas. Tendras todo lo que deseas. Tu novia, tus padres, tu hermana... Hm, nunca habria pensado que querrias tener una hermana."

Harry no pudo hacer mas que observar, con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, como el mago oscuro comenzaba los movimientos para conjurar el _Somnium Insidiae_.

·

* * *

·

Se dio la vuelta para mirar su casa, tratando de poner todas las piezas juntas para comprender que estaba pasando. Donde podia estar Harry? Ella habia escuchado su voz, estaba segura que era la de el... no sabia como estaba segura, pues no podia recordar haberlo conocido, mucho menos haberlo escuchado hablar, pero algo dentro de si le decia que era el. "HARRY!" intento llamarlo, dando un par de pasos hacia atras, alejandose de la fachada de su casa.

Su pie se tropezo con algo al borde de la acera, y tambaleo un poco para recobrar su equilibrio. Casi no volteo a ver el objeto, tan agitada estaba, pero una rapida mirada hacia abajo la hizo detenerse.

Era un palo. No muy largo, de lo que parecia ser madera de parra, con un mango en un extremo, que obviamente era por el lado en que debia sujetarse. No era un palo cualquiera; estaba labrado delicadamente, con una ligera capa de barniz que le daba un brillo elegante. No, era mas que un palo, parecia una vara. Una varita.

Su corazon empezo otra vez a latir furiosamente cuando se agacho a recogerla. Con cuidado la examino por un instante, encontrando en la varita mas detalle de lo que habia visto en un principio. Mientras sus ojos la recorrian, viajando suavemente por sobre cada estria, cada marca y cada linea de la madera, sintio que la invadian recuerdos que no podian ser suyos. Recuerdos de una escuela a la que nunca habia asistido, recuerdos de amigos que no conocia, recuerdos de habilidades que ella no...

Con los ojos muy abiertos, apunto a la puerta de su casa con la varita. La puerta se cerro inmediatamente.

No habia brisa. No podia ser la brisa.

Pero que era todo esto? Que le estaba pasando?

·

* * *

·

"La Sangre Sucia se movio, Señor!"

La advertencia de Colagusano fue suficiente para que Voldemort inmediatamente se volteara hacia ella, dejando el hechizo a medio pronunciar.

Harry, que ciertamente estaba aliviado porque no habia quedado encerrado en un mundo imaginario nuevamente, aun preferiria que Voldemort lo siguiera amenazando antes que le hiciera algo a Hermione. Comenzo a gritarle que no se atreviera a acercarsele, que la dejara tranquila, que al que queria era a el, y lo tenia; lo tenia atrapado y a su merced. Por que querria distraerse con Hermione? Debia dejarla en paz de una vez por todas...

Sus exclamaciones fueron interrumpidas por un hechizo de Colagusano-- "_Silencio_!"-- y el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera se inmuto en reaccionar, ignorando por completo las vociferaciones del muchacho y ni siquiera dignandole una mirada cuando fueron calladas bruscamente. El simplemente se acerco a Hermione, con una expresion de asco en el rostro.

Harry siguio halando sus ataduras, tratando de liberarse, su boca moviendose sin producir sonido alguno.

"Tal vez deberia matarla ya, Colagusano..." murmuro el lider de los Mortifagos, pasando la punta de su varita por la cara de Hermione con una expresion desdeñosa, como midiendo donde seria el mejor lugar para apuntar un hechizo directamente y acabar con su vida de un solo _swish _y _flick_. Harry hizo aun mas fuerza para soltarse al escuchar esto, pero todo fue en vano. "Es solo basura, de todas formas... Para que mantenerla viva? Solo sera una de muchos, muy pronto... Tu que opinas?"

Colagusano, que se desvivia por besarle el trasero a su lider para demostrar su fidelidad, se acerco al arbol donde Hermione estaba atada, parandose al lado de Voldemort y dandole la espalda a Harry, quien aun seguia tratando de forzar sus ataduras y no podria ir a ningun lado de todas formas. "Hagalo, Señor. Para ser de padres muggles, es muy inteligente. P-puede traernos problemas," dijo el animago, con su voz chillona y temblorosa como siempre.

Harry iba a reaccionar a esta frase usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para pelear con la magia que lo ataba al arbol, pero cuando empezo a moverse sintio algo extraño, un burbujeo tibio, en el area de su garganta. No le tomo mas que un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el hechizo de Colagusano para mantenerlo callado habia sido interrumpido. Sorprendido, inmediatamente se quedo quieto, su mirada rondando por todo su alrededor para tratar de detectar si alguien, un aliado, estaba cerca.

Una explosion se escucho desde atras; venia de Hogwarts, y por un segundo todo el borde del claro en el que estaban se ilumino. Colagusano dejo de hablar por un segundo, mirando ansiosamente a la distancia, donde las llamas que arropaban el castillo se habian encendido furiosamente. Acto seguido continuo hablandole a su jefe. Voldemort no parecia estar escuchandolo, sin embargo; estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione, como en un trance. Harry se habria preocupado mucho, habria reaccionado explosivamente, si no hubiese sentido la presencia de alguien detras suyo, del otro lado del tronco del arbol al que estaba atado.

Harry se quedo extremadamente quieto; le asustaba hasta respirar, en caso de que sus dos enemigos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No sabia quien estaba detras de el, pero cuando sintio sus ataduras soltarse se dijo a si mismo que no importaba quien fuese, era algo bueno al fin y al cabo. Fue cuando ya casi estaba libre que cedio y giro su cabeza, notando con una mirada de soslayo un detalle que le permitio reconocer a quien lo ayudaba: un pie pequeño, cubierto con una media verde en la cual revoloteaban pequeñas snitches doradas. La identidad de quien lo solto era indudable: Harry, despues de todo, tenia en la media que le hacia el par en algun lugar entre sus cosas.

Al fin sintio que sus manos quedaban libres, y su ayudante deposito algo en sus manos: su varita, la que Harry penso habia perdido en Hogwarts y estaria ahora completamente carbonizada; y por alguna razon el peso apenas presente en el objeto le quito un poco el peso que sentia en su pecho. El pequeño pie desaparecio sin un ruido, junto con la media y cualquier rastro de una presencia justo cuando Harry envolvio la varita en su mano, y el muchacho en silencio agradecio al cielo por el dia que conocio a Dobby el Elfo Domestico, jurando para si que cuando todo esto terminase, le compraria toda una fabrica de textiles al pequeño angel.

Discretamente miro a sus dos enemigos. Todavia estaban parados junto a Hermione; no habian notado nada de lo que habia pasado. Harry sabia que tenia la ventaja en ese momento, tenia que actuar ya, mientras Colagusano estaba distraido y Voldemort seguia mirando a Hermione como en trance. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que decidieran dejar de hablar de matar a Hermione y decidieran hacerlo de una vez por todas. Con mucho cuidado, separo su espalda del tronco del arbol, moviendose pulgada a pulgada, las puntas de los pies apenas avanzando... Alzo su varita lentamente, y la apunto directo a la espalda de su captor... "_SECTUMSEM_--"

"_CRUCIO_!"

Harry cayo al piso, apenas unos pasos mas alla de donde estuvo atado, retorciendose de dolor. Voldemort no habia estado distraido; de alguna forma noto cuando Harry se movio y estuvo listo para contrarrestar el ataque. Colagusano parecia haber sido tomado de sorpresa, sin embargo, porque miro a su amo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su figura se acercaba a Harry, varita aun apuntada hacia el muchacho, tan sigilosamente como una serpiente. "De seguro no pensaste que seria asi de facil, Harry Potter?"

La cicatriz volvio a arderle y, aun sintiendo temblores debido a la maldicion Cruciatus, Harry apreto los ojos con fuerza para evitar soltar un grito. No le daria a Voldemort la satisfaccion. No podia moverse y probablemente estaba a su merced, pero el se habia dispuesto a distraer a Voldemort de Hermione y lo habia logrado. "No... toques a... Hermione..." murmuro al fin, su boca casi apretada contra la tierra; sus lentes, que se habian roto desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo golpeaban en su entreceja.

Voldemort lo observo por un largo tiempo, la varita aun apuntando hacia la frente del muchacho, en actitud contemplativa. De hecho, lo observo por un tiempo tan largo que incluso Colagusano comenzo a sentirse incomodo. "Desea que lo ate nuevamente, mi Señor? No entiendo como pudo liberarse..." Con su voz como de roedor mascullo las palabras, dando un paso adelante, en actitud servicial. Tenia la frase _Incarcero_ casi saliendo de sus labios.

"Por que te molestas?" pregunto Voldemort, y por un segundo Colagusano salto, pensando que habia metido la pata de algun modo. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro se estaba dirigiendo a Harry.

"_Finite_..." trato de murmurar el muchacho, apretando su varita debilmente en su mano temblorosa. Pero no tenia fuerzas para terminar la frase, mucho menos para alzar la mano. "_F-finite In_..."

"Por que ser tan egoista, Harry?" el mago tenebroso se acerco mas a el, y Harry sintio que la cabeza le iba a explotar. De seguro su cicatriz debia estar sangrando, el dolor era demasiado... "Solo porque tu rechazaste tu mundo perfecto no quiere decir que ella deba hacerlo. Ella esta viviendo una realidad que la hace feliz. Y francamente, no creo que querrias ayudarla tanto si supieras lo que su subconsciente escogio."

Harry abrio los ojos, ladeando la cabeza lo suficiente para arrojar su mirada en direccion de Voldemort; sin embargo, solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies y la basta de su tunica. "Q-que quieres decir...?"

Voldemort le ahorro el trabajo y se agacho junto a el, la punta de su varita picando a Harry en el cuello, similar a lo que habia hecho antes a Hermione pero con mas desden. Colagusano corrio a situarse al otro lado de Harry, por si acaso. Voldemort le dirigio una sonrisa sardonica, que Harry no podia ver claramente porque entre el dolor, sus lentes rotos y el sudor frio, sus ojos estaban completamente nublados. "Tu no estas en su realidad perfecta, Harry."

Lo unico que se escucho por un momento fueron los ruidos inherentes del bosque y el ardor de las llamas en el fondo. Harry tomo aire profundamente, tratando de dejar el dolor a un lado para poder reaccionar como debia. Su mano apreto su varita con mucho mas fuerza y esa fue la señal para que Colagusano lo tomara por los antebrazos. Duramente lo levanto, sus lentes cayendo al piso, y sostuvo sus manos fuertemente a su espalda, varita y todo, de forma que no pudiera moverse. "Ella no estaba en la mia. Eso no significa nada!"

"Eso fue porque no sabias lo que sentias, Harry," Voldemort se puso en pie, hasta tenerlo otra vez frente a frente. "Ahora que sabes cuanto la quieres a tu lado, puedo hacer el hechizo nuevamente, y ella estara alli, contigo, para siempre..." Voldemort le aseguro, su varita, negra como la noche, ahora tocando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry. Ya no era dolor lo que lo invadia; mas bien un escalofrio se extendio desde ese punto a todo el resto de su cuerpo. Sus palabras lo mareaban... "Ella no te quiso en su realidad, asi que no estas en ella. Ni siquiera sabe que existes... Tu sabes a quien si queria a su lado, no es asi?"

Moviendo su varita hacia donde Hermione estaba, el mago oscuro murmuro algun encantamiento y un vertice de destellos comenzo a aparecer junto a la inconsciente figura de Hermione. Los destellos se entremezclaron hasta formar una imagen; la imagen de un muchacho, un adolescente que a Harry le resultaba conocido. "Te presento a Dylan Gallagher... Aunque me parece que tu lo conoces por otro nombre." El rostro de 'Dylan' le era muy familiar, si. Harry sabia quien era incluso antes de que la imagen estuviera completa.

Era Ron.

Su cabello era rubio y tenia menos pecas, pero reconoceria a su mejor amigo en cualquier parte.

Harry volteo su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Sentia su mente girar, como si tuviese vertigo... Voldemort hizo la imagen desaparecer mientras continuaba hablando. "Ella no te quiere, Potter; no como tu la quieres a ella. Es el a quien ella quiere. Asi que por que no te dejas de necedades, eh? Todo se puede arreglar... Haremos el _Somnium Insidiae_ nuevamente, y la tendras... tendras a Hermione para ti..."

Harry no se dio cuenta de que Voldemort nuevamente se disponia a hacer el hechizo. A duras penas podia escuchar lo que decia; su pulso latia en sus oidos fuertemente, todo le daba vueltas... Valia la pena pelear? Sabia que no podia vencer; el era solo un chico, y ya estaba tan cansado... si Voldemort iba a terminar con el, con todos, de todas formas, no seria mejor irse disfrutando de una vida feliz? Eso era lo unico que el siempre habia querido, ser feliz. Aunque fuese una felicidad falsa... "Eso es, Harry. Dejate llevar. Pronto estaras otra vez con tu familia, y tu y Hermione estaran juntos por siempre, justo como tu lo deseas. Sera perfecto..."

Harry dejo caer su cabeza contra su pecho. _Si, seria perfecto..._

Voldemort siguio haciendo las mociones, mientras que Colagusano observaba todo con emocion. "Solo relajate. Ya casi esta listo. Vas a estar con ella... _Somnium_..."

_Perfecto..._

Fue esa idea de la perfeccion la que lo hizo reaccionar. Como si alguien hubiera encendido un switch en su cabeza. No podia dejar que esto terminase asi.

"_...Insidiae_!"

"NO!"

El hechizo parecio envolver a Harry en un haz de luz blanca por un segundo. Colagusano, sorprendido y asustado, lo solto, y Harry cayo al piso nuevamente, muy cerca de donde estaba tirado el cuerpo de Ron. Su varita rodo fuera de su alcance. La luz, sin embargo fue apagandose despues de un momento. Como otras maldiciones, esta dependia completamente de la voluntad del sujeto, y Harry la habia rechazado justo a tiempo. "No... No puedo dejarte ganar!"

"Niño estupido!" Voldemort recorrio la distancia que los separaba en dos largos pasos, y prendiendose del brazo de Harry lo levanto, nuevamente a la fuerza. Con la otra mano apunto su varita directamente debajo de la barbilla del muchacho, subitamente. "Te estoy ofreciendo lo que siempre has querido! La vida perfecta! Tu mujer perfecta! Como puedes rechazarlo?"

Podia rechazarlo porque el no queria lo que le ofrecia Voldemort. Si, queria estar con Hermione mas que nada, pero no asi. Hermione no era perfecta. Harry la queria, y de esto solo acababa de darse cuenta, mas que solo por ser extremadamente inteligente, o bonita. No, el la queria por como sus manos parecian estar perennemente manchadas de tinta despues de haberlos ayudado a el y a Ron en sus tareas por varias horas. La queria por el fuego en sus ojos cada vez que los regañaba por algo, o cuando se ponia a hablar de los derechos de los Elfos Domesticos. La queria porque, a veces, en su emocion por alzar la mano para responder una pregunta, lo golpeaba cuando estaba sentado junto a ella. La queria porque no sabia nada de Quidditch, pero asistia a todos sus partidos, incluso aunque los pasase cubriendose la cara con las manos. La queria por todo eso y mas; por sus virtudes y por sus defectos, porque incluso ellos la hacian maravillosa, unica en su mente. Una chica perfecta no seria su Hermione, y el nunca la querria asi.

"Por que ahora lo se... Yo la amo." Harry discretamente movio su mano detras de su espalda, pensando lo mas fuerte que podia en tal situacion-- _Rennervate_, _rennervate_-- y rogando que sus muchas practicas de hechizos no verbales y sin varita, esas que el mismo habia declarado completamente fallidas, le hubieran dejado con algo de habilidad en la materia. "Aunque ella no me ame, yo la amo, y eso es suficiente. Y eso es algo que tu nunca podras entender!"

"Argh!" Voldemort dejo escapar un grito de frustracion y sin mas empujo a Harry fuertemente lejos de si. "_Mobilicorpus_!" Harry se sintio flotar en el aire, guiado por la varita de su enemigo hasta que este lo dejo caer frente al arbol al que Hermione estaba atada. "_CRUCIO_!" Otra vez aquel dolor intenso lo invadio y no pudo mas que retorcerse hasta terminar en una posicion fetal. Tan alejado de la realidad estaba en ese momento que casi no escucho una tan ansiada voz, mucho menos vio la brillante luz roja acercandose--

"_DESMAIUS_! _DIFFINDO_!"

Colagusano fue golpeado y cayo prontamente al suelo, inconsciente. En cuanto a Voldemort, se escucho un fuerte "crack!" y desaparecio antes de poder ser alcanzado por la luz; el hechizo cortante fue a parar al arbol al que Harry habia estado atado, haciendo volar una gran parte del tronco y cubriendo a Harry de astillas. El hechizo no-verbal habia funcionado: Ron estaba despierto, la herida de su frente aun sangrando, pero con la varita de Harry en la mano, y una expresion de completo shock al darse cuenta de que habia, de hecho, atacado al mago tenebroso mas temible de todos los tiempos.

Harry arrojo una mirada al palido rostro de su mejor amigo, concluyo que Ron estaba en perfecto estado y sin darle a su amigo mas tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de pasar, corrio hacia donde estaba Hermione. "Ron, mi varita!" Ron titubeo por un segundo pero acto seguido se la arrojo. Harry se puso a trabajar en tratar de despertarla, mientras que Ron se acercaba a ambos, cojeando ligeramente. "Esta bien Hermione?! Que paso?!"

"_Finite Incantatum_!" Harry seguia intentando el hechizo, mas de un hechizo en realidad, pero nada parecia funcionar. "Despues te explico, Ron-- Hermione! Hermione, despierta!"

·

* * *

·

La cabeza empezo a dolerle muy fuerte y Hermione se sintio tambalear. La varita cayo al piso, pero antes de que ella pudiera perder el equilibrio de igual manera, alguien la sostuvo por los brazos. Alzo la mirada y se encontro la expresion preocupada de su madre. "Hermione, estas bien? Estas palida, cielo..."

"Mama, que me esta pasando?" le pregunto, con la voz temblorosa, apoyandose en los brazos de su madre como si fueran un salvavidas. "La puerta... y mi cabeza, siento que va a explotar..."

"Oh, mi amor..." Helena Granger apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su hija, abrazandola ligeramente. "Vamos adentro, si? Tal vez te haga bien recostarte un rato, descansar..."

Hermione asintio a esta idea y se dejo guiar por su madre hacia el interior de su casa. La varita se quedo olvidada sobre el pavimento.

·

* * *

·

"Ron, no se despierta. No se despierta..."

"Quizas sea mejor que la dejemos despertarse ella sola, Harry, como lo hiciste tu!" Ron sugirio, tratando de ser lo mas util en esta situacion. Por su tono se demostraba que queria ser positivo, pero Harry podia ver en sus ojos que estaba tan preocupado como el mismo. "He escuchado de este hechizo, sabes? Dicen que si uno trata de despertar a la persona muy repentinamente, puede haber daño cerebral..." Las palabras simplemente espantaron mas a Harry. "Tu sabes como es Hermione, si termina con problemas nos matara, sabes cuanto aprecia su cerebro..."

Harry no se tomo un minuto en pensar lo ridiculo que sonaba esa frase, o lo fuera de lugar que estaba dadas las circunstancias, pues pensamientos similares recorrian su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Hermione lo iba a estrangular si despertaba aunque sea un poquito menos inteligente que antes... Pero tenia que hacer algo! Con decision puso sus manos en los hombros caidos de la muchacha, e intento hablarle al oido. "Hermione? Hermione, no se si puedes escucharme, pero soy yo, Harry..."

Un movimiento a sus espaldas hizo detenerse a ambos muchachos. Harry paro de hablar. Ron rapidamente se volteo, justo a tiempo para ver a Colagusano transformarse en su forma de animago y salir corriendo tan rapido como sus pequeñas patas de roedor se lo permitian, perdiendose entre la hierba y maleza del bosque. "Ron! Colagusano!"

"Yo lo tengo!" afirmo el pelirrojo, que ya empezaba a correr tras la rata. "Tu despiertala!" agrego, justo antes de desaparecerse entre el follaje. Harry asintio aunque su amigo no lo pudiese ya ver, y se entrego por completo a su tarea de tratar de despertar a Hermione.

·

* * *

·

_Hermione? Me escuchas...?_

Hermione se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el dintel de la puerta. "Escuchaste eso?"

"Que cosa, hija?"

"Esa voz! Alguien me esta llamando..." la muchacha trato de darse la vuelta para ver de donde provenia, pero los brazos de su madre no se lo permitieron.

"Yo no escuche nada, querida. Debio ser tu imaginacion."

_Soy yo, Harry!_

Hermione ahora si estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo loca. Ver visiones ya era mucho, escuchar voces era aun peor. Escuchar voces no era algo normal, ni siquiera en el mundo ma... "Oh, Dios... Mi cabeza..." Se llevo las manos a sus sienes tratando de detener los golpes de dolor que sentia.

_Hermione, estas soñando..._

Soñando? Era posible? Eso explicaria las cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando; pero todo se sentia tan real, y el dolor martillaba en su cabeza tan fuertemente...

_No se que estes viviendo, pero tienes que saber que no es real! Es solo una fantasia! No es real!_

No era real? Pero como...?

Helena llevo una mano a la frente de su hija. "Por Dios, Hermione! Estas hirviendo! Esta bien, suficiente; vas a ir directo a tu cama y no aceptare ni una queja." Con fuerza halo a Hermione hacia adentro nuevamente, y ella, confundida, se dejo llevar.

·

* * *

·

Harry se inclino aun mas hacia ella, haciendo su cabello a un lado, su nariz rozando su piel justo en el punto de su pulso en el cuello, mientras le murmuraba al oido, casi como si le estuviese contando un secreto. "No es real," repitio, con toda la conviccion que pudo dar en su entonacion.

_"Eres insistente, Potter, pero no va a funcionar,"_ una voz cortante con un eje burlon llego a sus oidos. Era la voz de Voldemort, y Harry inmediatamente intento buscar el origen del sonido, pero no habia nadie a su alrededor.

Temblando, se dijo que no caeria en las incitaciones de su enemigo, que lo principal en ese momento era que Hermione despertara, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Nuevamente se acerco para hablarle, sus brazos abrazando la cintura de la muchacha y cubriendola con su cuerpo contra el arbol, para protegerla de cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Apoyo su frente en la sien de ella, y continuo hablandole en voz muy baja. "Vamos, Hermione, despierta..."

·

* * *

·

No era real. Nada de esto era real.

_Vamos, Hermione, despierta..._

Hermione encontro fuerza a pesar del dolor y, tensando sus brazos, empujo a su madre lejos de si. "No! No me toques!" exclamo, sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la otra mujer, con una expresion de terror entre las lagrimas. Estaba muy asustada, no entendia que estaba pasando, pero... "No se quien seas, pero no eres mi madre!"

Helena extendio su mano para tocarla nuevamente. "Hermione, pero que estas dicien--"

"No! Callate!" la muchacha dio un paso atras, abrazandose fuertemente a si misma, y tratando de poner mas distancia entre ella y esta... persona. "Yo no estaba en Nottinghamshire. Yo... yo estaba en Devon, con Ron, y con Harry..."

"Otra vez ese tal Harry? Hermione Jane, me parece que debes--"

"No! Deja de fingir!" Hermione siguio alejandose al tiempo que la mujer daba pasos hacia ella. Casi se tropezo nuevamente al llegar al borde de la acera, pero pudo mantener su equilibrio. Parte de ella noto que la varita habia desaparecido. Fijo su mirada en la mujer que tenia en frente, esta vez mas con dolor que con miedo. "Tu no puedes estar aqui porque... porque mi mama esta... esta muerta... Esta muerta, igual que mi papa..." Finalmente las lagrimas le ganaron y sus rodillas le fallaron. Cayo al suelo, en medio de la calle, llorando desconsoladamente.

"Estas confundida, amor..." la mujer se habia acercado a ella, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarla. "Vamos adentro, y todo volvera a estar bien, si? Todo sera perfecto."

·

* * *

·

Harry sintio que el corazon se le detenia cuando vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Hermione. Solamente volvio a respirar cuando la sintio moverse, y murmurar: "No es real..."

Su pecho se sintio muy ligero al escuchar esas tres palabras. Estaba funcionando! Hermione podia escucharlo! Oh, se sentia tan feliz. Iba a seguir intentando llamarla cuando ella volvio a abrir la boca, y dejo escapar un grito desgarrador que le llego hasta el alma.

·

* * *

·

Hermione grito. El dolor era demasiado. No podia soportarlo...

"Deja de resistirte, mi vida. Solo haras que sea peor..."

_Solo un poco mas, Hermione! Un poco mas!_

Escuchar la voz de Harry una vez mas la ayudo a dejar de lado el dolor, aunque fuera solo un poco. "No! No es real... tu no eres real..."

_Vamos, tu puedes..._

"NO ERES REAL!" Hermione alzo la mirada nuevamente hacia donde la mujer estaba parada, pero ella ya no estaba alli.

_Si hay alguien que puede salir de esto, Hermione, esa eres tu..._

"Ya voy, Harry!" su voz salio entrecortada, pero decidida, mientras veia como todo a su alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse. Su casa, la calle, el vecindario entero... Todo estaba desapareciendo, como si estuviese hecho de humo. Como un espejismo, una ilusion. Porque eso era, una ilusion...

·

* * *

·

Harry la observo ansioso, en incertidumbre, cuando dejo de moverse y murmurar. Su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora. Que querria decir su quietud? Habia vuelto a caer en la influencia de la fantasia? Todos sus intentos de traerla de vuelta, acaso no habian servido para nada?

Entonces Hermione abrio los ojos, y Harry sintio que nunca habia sido tan feliz. "H-harry...?"

"Oh, gracias a Merlin!" fue lo unico que dijo el y rapidamente le tiro los brazos alrededor del cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida seria innecesario; Harry nunca la abrazaba, era siempre ella la que no podia controlar su impulso a veces e iniciaba ese tipo de contacto fisico. Algo muy grave debia estar ocurriendo para que Harry la abrazase de esa manera. Ella intento poner sus brazos alrededor de el tambien, pero no pudo; fue en ese momento que noto que sus manos estaban atadas al arbol a sus espaldas.

"Harry? Por que estoy atada a este arbol?"

Harry escucho, mas dentro de si que desde sus alrededores, un alarido muy fuerte, de frustracion, casi de rabia. Fue esto, mas que la pregunta de Hermione, lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Aunque no lo veian, sabia que Voldemort aun estaba aqui, en algun lugar de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y que el sabia lo que estaba pasando. Harry se separo de Hermione y prontamente utilizo su varita para liberarla de sus ataduras. "Estamos en Hogwarts. Voldemort nos trajo aqui, y nos tenia atrapados en una especie de trampa de sueño, un hechizo llamado _Somnium Insidiae_. Estas bien? No estas herida?"

Hermione nego con la cabeza. No creia estar mal. Todo el dolor que habia sufrido antes se habia reducido a un suave latido en su cabeza. Y con el nombre del hechizo al fin comprendio lo que estaba pasando. Lo habia leido en varios libros y conocia bien sus efectos. Harry asintio a su respuesta. "Bien. Escuchame: Necesito que corras hacia el castillo y le cuentes a la Orden todo lo que esta pasando. Diles que Voldemort esta aqui, y que puede morir... El castillo esta en llamas, tienes que ir a ayudarlos."

Ella volvio a negar con la cabeza, esta vez mucho mas energicamente. "Harry, no te puedo dejar solo si hay la posibilidad de que Voldemort--"

El la interrumpio con una mirada firme. "No, Hermione, tienes que ir. Debes avisarles que corren mas peligro de lo que creian. Y con respecto a Voldemort... pues no tengo opcion. Esto va a terminar aqui, y ahora."

La parte logica de Hermione peleaba contra su deseo de que Harry estuviera a salvo, pero podia entender el argumento. Habia mucha gente peleando en el castillo y si Voldemort atacaba por sorpresa, seria una terrible tragedia. Debian saber a lo que se enfrentaban. Pero no podia dejarlo asi... "Harry, ven conmigo. Por favor."

"No. Ron salio corriendo tras Colagusano, y no tiene su varita a mano. Tengo que ayudarlo," Harry le explico, simplemente deseando que Hermione le hiciera caso y se fuera hacia el castillo. Mortifagos o no, alli estaria con la Orden, y cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en presencia de Voldemort. Harry se sentiria mas seguro si ella se fuera hacia el castillo. "Por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto."

Hermione asintio finalmente, aceptando que no tenia mas remedio que hacer lo que Harry le pedia. Mirandolo con angustia dio un par de pasos hacia el calor del fuego de Hogwarts, pero despues lo penso dos veces y se arrojo sobre el muchacho, abrazandolo lo mas fuerte posible. "Ten cuidado," suspiro en su oido, su voz traicionando el hecho de que se sentia llorar nuevamente.

Harry sonrio; su primera sonrisa real en lo que parecian semanas. Podia recordar una escena similar hace muchos años, cuando ella lo abrazaba y le decia lo mismo antes de dejarlo ir a lo que la mayoria diria era una muerte segura. Pero Harry no la habia decepcionado esa vez, y juro que no lo haria ahora. No ahora que sabia lo que en realidad sentia por ella. La apreto con fuerza contra si, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su cara en sus cabellos marrones y rizados. "Lo tendre."

E inhalando profundamente ella finalmente lo solto, caminando de espaldas, camino al castillo. Lo miro por una ultima vez y el le sonrio. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y ella se las enjugo con apremio. Tenia que ser valiente. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo, a hacer lo que debia hacer.

Tan pronto la perdio de vista, Harry se dio la vuelta, tratando de decidir que direccion tomar. Sabia por donde habia corrido Ron, pero no tenia idea de donde podrian haber terminado el y Colagusano. Por el otro lado estaba Voldemort, y la voz que habia escuchado hace un momento, que tenia que localizar.

Como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento, la voz irrumpio nuevamente en el claro, aparentemente desde detras de unos arboles a lo lejos, pero Harry sabia que Voldemort no estaba alli. _"Parece que te volvi a subestimar, Harry Potter. Es mi error."_

Harry no se inmuto en replicar a esa frase. "Donde estas?! Muestrate!"

La cicatriz de su fuente comenzo a arderle nuevamente. La voz de Voldemort volvio a hacer eco a su alrededor, y esta vez Harry sintio que provenia de un extremo completamente opuesto al previo. _"Creeme, es un error que no pienso volver a cometer."_

Harry, llevandose las manos a su frente para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, se volteo hacia el nuevo epicentro del sonido. Tal vez si seguia provocandolo, Voldemort le revelaria su ubicacion. Si habia algo que el y sus Mortifagos tenian, era arrogancia. Su orgullo no le permitiria ser insultado. "Sabes que no es cierto! Siempre me vas a subestimar, porque sientes que eres mejor que yo! Porque la Orden y yo no creemos en la basura que predicas sobre la sangre pura. Te sientes mejor que nosotros y mejor que los muggles, y tarde o temprano eso va a ser tu ruina!"

La voz al responder, como antes, provino de una direccion distinta. _"Que gran discurso, Harry. Tal vez seria mas efectivo si no pudiera sentir todo el miedo que corre por tus venas en este momento."_ Harry se llevo las manos a su cabello, enredandose en los mechones azabache casi al punto de halar. Sabia que Voldemort estaba en su cabeza, pero Harry no podia concentrarse lo suficiente como para expulsarlo. _"Estas aterrado, Harry. Y no te culpo. No sabes, quiza ahora, mientras hablo contigo, estoy al mismo tiempo con tu amada Sangre Sucia, matandola lentamente."_

Cuando la voz enfatizo en la palabra "matandola," Harry sintio que el dolor en su cicatriz explotaba. Por un momento lo vio todo blanco. Sus piernas temblaron, y su corazon se acelero a mas no poder. "No! Si quisieras matarnos, lo habrias hecho hace mucho tiempo! No, tu lo dijiste: Nos quieres para usarnos de ejemplo. No matarias a Hermione... todavia no..."

_"Si eso te hace sentirte mejor, Potter,"_ vino la voz, esta vez desde arriba, en la oscuridad del cielo sin luna.

Harry apreto con fuerza los dientes. "Ya deja de fanfarronear! Aparecete! Yo se por que nos trajiste aqui! Viniste a buscarlo, no es asi? Pues no lo vas a encontrar, y si lo intentas, la Orden entera, junto con todos y cada uno de los Aurors del Ministerio estan en el castillo, listos para recibirte con los brazos abiertos..."

El dolor en su cicatriz se hizo aun mas fuerte, como si alguien estuviese taladrando su craneo sin piedad. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. "Lo hiciste otra vez, Riddle. Nos subestimaste otra vez. Sabes por que? Porque Ron, Hermione y yo lo encontramos hace mucho tiempo. Y lo destruimos. Ese era el ultimo horcrux, no es asi? El ultimo pedazo de tu desgraciada alma. Y ahora ya no esta mas. Solo estabamos esperando que decidieras salir a la luz, y tu lo hiciste, justo como esperabamos..."

La cabeza le dolia tanto que no podia mantener los ojos abiertos, apenas podia sostenerse en pie. Pero lo estaba logrando; el silencio de Voldemort era mas que suficiente prueba. "Como se siente, eh? Ser tan mortal como aquellos que tanto desprecias? Porque ahora mismo, eres tan mortal como yo, y como cualquier muggle... Tom Riddle..."

La voz volvio a escucharse, esta vez desde atras de Harry, en un grito iracundo mas estridente que ninguno que Harry hubiese escuchado hasta el momento. Pero habia algo diferente en ese grito; ya no se escuchaba como un eco dentro de su cabeza, no. Era mucho mas... terrenal. Localizado.

Harry se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar una bola de fuego que se acercaba a el por detras. Se incorporo nuevamente, varita en mano, justo para ver al lider de los Mortifagos acercarse, ojos desorbitados, boca aun muy abierta, varita apuntando al frente y sus ropajes oscuros ondeando detras de el debido a sus pasos agitados.

"_Relaskio!_" Harry se sintio empujado fuertemente y choco contra un arbol. Voldemort ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry apenas pudo evadir este segundo y mucho mas grave hechizo, pero tan pronto pudo recobrar su equilibro de el salto que habia dado, se puso en pie y sin pensar se defendio. "_Incendio!_"

"_Glacius! Reducto!_"

"_Protego!_"

Los dos siguieron asi por un tiempo, lanzandose hechizos y maldiciones sin parar, ambos esperando que alguno al fin acabase con su oponente. Harry trato de evadirlos lo mas que pudo, o protegerse tras un escudo magico, pero Voldemort era muy fuerte y muchisimos hechizos lo alcanzaron. Mas de una vez tuvo que esquivar la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, y habia llegado a tal punto que estaba todo cortado, su nariz le sangraba y su pecho le dolia mucho al respirar. Su cicatriz todavia le ardia. No solo eso, sino que sabia que Voldemort se estaba impacientando. Tenia que hacer algo, y tenia que hacerlo ya. El problema era que no tenia ninguna idea.

El Mago Oscuro cambio su posicion, en esa forma serpenteante que tenia de moverse, por una vez sin atacar. Parecia estar analizando a Harry mientras el muchacho jadeaba de cansancio y dolor. El no estaba en perfecta condicion tampoco; respiraba duramente por sus orificios nasales como de reptil, pero ademas de eso y el sudor, no tenia ni un rasguño. Tal vez estaba esperando a que Harry atacase...

Pero la tregua no duro. Aprovechando que a Harry le era dificil moverse, dio un paso adelante. "_Crucio!_"

Harry no sabria decir mas adelante que le paso por la mente en ese momento. Solo supo que algo le dijo que ese era el momento que estaba esperando, y reacciono. "_Fumos!_"

La maldicion Cruciatus lo golpeo justo cuando todo el claro se cubrio de humo. El dolor lo recorrio hasta los huesos, como era de esperarse, pero Harry habia empezado a moverse incluso desde antes de ser golpeado por la maldicion. Sabia que esta seria la unica oportunidad que tenia y no la iba a desaprovechar. Por pura fuerza de voluntad se obligo a correr hacia donde Voldemort estaba, sabiendo que su enemigo no se lo esperaba; cada paso era una tortura, como si todas sus venas se hubiesen abierto y se estuviera convirtiendo en poco mas que un charco de sangre en el piso. Pero Harry no se detuvo. Sabia que a punta de encantamientos nunca podia vencer, seria su fin seguro-- se trataba de alguien que habia llegado a tal extremo de investigar un hechizo para arrancar un pedazo de su alma e incrustarla en un objeto, y lo habia logrado ejecutar, no una sino seis veces-- asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer.

Con toda la fuerza que tuvo se arrojo hacia Voldemort, quien fue sorprendido por el ataque. No podia verlo por el humo que los rodeaba, y logicamente esperaba que Harry aun estuviera retorciendose de dolor por la maldicion que acababa de golpearlo. Harry lo agarro por el cuello de forma que su enemigo no podia zafarse incluso con magia; de la forma en que le estaba sosteniendo el brazo, incluso la desaparicion era imposible. Y su mano libre, la que sostenia su varita, la llevo a lo que asumia era la clavicula y presiono duramente, como quien da una puñalada.

Los gritos de los dos se hicieron oir; casi hacian un solo alarido alrededor del bosque. Fue lo suficientemente aterrador como para asustar a un sin fin de criaturas.

Al fin Voldemort dejo de moverse; Harry, sin embargo, no se atrevio a soltarlo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado. Quizas habia perdido la conciencia por un rato, o quizas su mente habia bloqueado todos los estimulos externos mientras yacia ahi, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin comprender ni procesar nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Fue solamente cuando el humo se disipo que Harry volvio a reaccionar. Fue casi un reflejo, alejar todas sus extremidades de donde estaban tocando el cuerpo de su enemigo y gatear, casi arrastrarse, lo mas lejos posible de el. La cabeza todavia le zumbaba cuando se recosto contra un arbol, el mismo arbol al que habia estado atado mientras soñaba.

Con horror miro el cuerpo inerte que estaba en frente suyo. Inmovil, oscuro... muerto. No habia casi ninguna diferencia. Su piel seguia palida, su rostro esqueletico, su nariz como de serpiente. Sus dedos largos y huesudos sobresalian de su tunica donde estaban esplayados en el suelo, su varita apenas balanceada en la palma de la mano abierta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y seguian siendo rojos, las pupilas mas dilatadas de lo normal, pero aun aterradoras en su propia manera. Sus ropajes seguian igual de negros que siempre. La unica diferencia era que una varita de madera-- la varita de Harry, de acebo y pluma de fenix que lo habia acompañado desde que supo lo que era la magia-- sobresalia de su cuerpo groseramente, casi la mitad de sus treinta centimetros de longitud incrustados en el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unian. Y lo unico que se movia a su alrededor era la sangre, roja y fria que se derramaba de la herida que habia acabado con su maldita vida.

Harry sabia, antes de que todo esto empezase, que era su destino matar o ser matado. Pero no estaba preparado para comprender el verdadero peso de esa realidad.

Su estomago dio un salto. Prontamente se volteo y vomito encima de un arbusto.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas cuando ya no tenia nada mas que expulsar. La bilis le dejo un mal sabor de boca, y todos los dolores que habia ignorado comenzaron a invadirlo otra vez. La cicatriz de su frente comenzo a sangrar, un hilo rojo corriendo hasta por encima de su ojo y nublando su vision. Lo ultimo que penso antes de desmayarse fue que solo esperaba que Ron y Hermione estuvieran bien y a salvo.

Y todo se oscurecio a su alrededor. "El elegido" habia cumplido su destino, y ahora caia en una pacifica inconsciencia.

·  
·  
·

* * *

·  
·  
·

**Notitas de Cali-chan--** Dios del Verbo, estas son 17 paginas de puro fanfic... O.o

Feliz mes de Harry Potter! Ya ven, en este julio de 2007 finalmente les llegan la pelicula de OotP, el septimo libro y, desde luego, el ultimo capitulo oficial de Somnium Insidiae. Que suerte que tienen, eh? ;) Pero no se preocupen, todavia me falta un epilogo por escribir. Despues de todo, no esperaran que los deje colgando con la relacion de Harry & Hermy, no? Me imagino que habran notado que las cosas en este capitulo quedaron algo inconclusas. Pues si, el conflicto principal quedo resuelto aqui, pero todavia hay cabos sueltos por atar y para eso esta el epilogo... que, Dios mediante, espero no demore otro año en llegar xD

Mil excusas si hay algun error ortografico, si repito alguna palabra demasiadas veces o si hay alguna frase sin sentido. Me habia propuesto terminar este capitulo antes de que saliera Deathly Hallows, y para cumplir mi deadline me la he pasado dos dias sentada frente a mi laptop sin hacer mas nada que escribir. Solo me levanto para ir a comer y al baño, en verdad. Nada mas el dia de hoy llevo aqui sentada desde las 10 de la mañana hasta el momento (mi reloj dice las 11:03 ahorita mismo) y ni siquiera tengo cabeza para calcular cuantas horas hay en ese intervalo de tiempo. Asi de agotada y mareada estoy. Asi que espero me comprendan si les digo que el solo hecho de pensar en revisar este capitulo una vez mas me hace sentirme enferma. Al menos tengo la satisfaccion de que cumpli mi meta.

Ah, y por cierto: Hace un rato me di cuenta de que cometi un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior-- Hermione nacio en el 79, no en el 80 como dije que estaba marcado en su "tumba." No es un error garrafal, pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar patearme mentalmente. Asi que perdon, tratare de arreglarlo si es posible. Sowwie :(

Se que la muerte de Voldie resulto muy simple, lo se. Yo soy horrible para escribir accion, simplemente no me sale. Es una de mis mas pesadas limitaciones. Sin embargo, y en mi defensa, siempre estuve muy clara en como queria que Harry derrotara a Voldemort. Yo soy partidaria de la idea de que Harry no tiene ningun tipo de poder especial, sobre-humano o mas bien sobre-magico. En verdad estoy de acuerdo en que "el poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce" es el amor, pero no creo que su amor lo haga un super mago. En verdad espero que en el ultimo libro Harry no saque de la nada un super hechizo impulsado por el amor, tipo los Ositos Cariñositos, que haga pedacitos a Voldemort como agua a la bruja del Mago de Oz. No es que Voldemort le tenga alergia al amor. Para mi, es simplemente que el amor que siente Harry por sus seres queridos y por el mundo magico en general le da la fuerza para no darse por vencido, para enfrentarse al mal porque quiere hacer lo correcto, y eso, en mi opinion, es lo que le da la ventaja sobre Voldemort, cuyas acciones solo se dan por arrogancia y prepotencia.

La forma en que mate a Voldemort? Bueno, en mi mente es la ultima victoria que haya sido derrotado de un modo fisico, sin casi usar la magia. El que queria ser el mejor de todos los magos de toda la historia murio derrotado sencillamente, como un muggle. Es la mas grande ironia de su vida, no lo creen? Pero Harry no es un asesino a sangre fria; hizo lo que tenia que hacer, pero no es que lo haya disfrutado. De ahi la forma en que termine el capitulo.

Recibi 14 reviews solamente para el capitulo 6, lo cual me hace sentirme muy emocionada. No recuerdo si les respondi a todos (fue hace tanto tiempo que lo subi aqui, ya que me voy a acordar!), pero ahora mismo me duele mucho la cabeza asi que me abstendre de responderles aqui. Si me dejan reviews para este capitulo les prometo que oiran de mi via e-mail tan pronto me sea posible. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios! Somnium es un fanfic inmensamente importante para mi; mas que una simple historia sobre Harry Potter es como un desafio personal para mejorar mis tecnicas de escritura y no saben como me ayudan cuando me dicen su opinion. Gracias tambien a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritas (24 personas! Wow!) y en sus Story Alerts. No saben cuanto significa para mi que les este gustando mi humilde ficcie.

Por ultimo tengo que agradecer nuevamente a Carlos Rodriguez, por haberme permitido usar su idea, de su fanfic "Reality" de Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures, como la premisa de este fanfic. Mil, mil gracias, Carlos. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. You rock, and your idea was a stroke of genius, really. You're awesome.

Sin mas que decir los dejo por el momento. Espero que Deathly Hallows llene todas sus expectativas, y nos vemos pronto en el epilogo! Les prometo que alli, todo sera resuelto. -Carla.


End file.
